Lost in the Wind
by basketcse
Summary: This is the sequel to Lost and Found. Ranger and Stephanie are dealing with the changes in their lives in the aftermath of his tragic mistake and the death of Nash. Dark and Mature with some angst and humor thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

Note- These characters mostly belong to Janet Evanovich and many thanks to her for letting us play with them however we choose.

This story is the sequel to "Lost and Found". I'm still a novice writer so be kind. My stories tend to be dark and mature but have real meaning. I also like to throw in a little angst that we love so much in the original books. Nothing like a good chuckle now and then.

Thank you to my beta Mandyh, you are fantastic! Thanks to Mandyh and BeautifulBabeForever for letting me bounce ideas off them and putting up with all of my emails.

**Lost was slightly revised from the Nash chapters to the end. So go back and re-read. The story begins now in September rather than October to help the timeline too. More Nash, yum and boohoos. **

**Lost in the Wind**

**Chapter 1**

I slowly woke up with my face plastered to my pillow and slapped the alarm off. Great, I've been slobbering again in my sleep. I wiped my hand across my mouth and swiped at my pillow, got up, and padded to the bathroom. For the last couple of weeks, my sleep patterns had definitely been wacky. I was either sleeping like the dead or tossing all night long.

I walked into the kitchen to put some coffee on and looked at the empty counter. My little buddy Rex wasn't there any more and it was one of the hardest parts of my mornings these days. There was nobody there to say good morning to and that matters a lot. I turned and looked at the fridge, then at the calendar. Oh crap! I just remembered today was my birthday.

A little over a month ago I had woken up one morning thinking about my birthday and seriously pondering the state of my life and where that journey led me is still painful today. It wasn't that it was all bad. It was just the most difficult one that I had ever endured. The kidnappings, shootings, and car bombs just didn't seem so bad when I thought about the incredible loss and then the reward I had gained.

Joe had cheated on me, I had landed in the bat cave and crashed and burned in three days worse than any one of my cars. I had fled to Virginia and discovered a wonderful man and found new things in myself, and then it all disintegrated right in front of my eyes.

Rex didn't make it either.

I carried my coffee to the bathroom and showered. When I got out, a sudden wave of nausea hit me and I slammed the lid up on the toilet and vomited. Jeez, I needed to go on Ranger's diet for a while. Mine wasn't agreeing with me lately.

I dressed and went to the parking lot, hopped into the best used car I ever had, my new 2009 Lexus GS 300, and headed to Rangeman. I finger waved to the camera as usual and headed to the control room. I said good morning to my co-workers on the way to my new office. On the door was a sign that said "Bombshell." I smiled.

Because of the events of the last month I had ended up a full and legal partner of Rangeman and it seemed to be working out well so far. It was all because of John Nash and his mother Justine Nash.

John had been killed while visiting Trenton with me when a drug- crazed kid had fired bullets in a diner and one of those bullets had ricocheted and hit him in the temple. His death was instantaneous and so painful for the people left behind. We had a too short and wonderfully beautiful romance and I missed him terribly. He had been one of the finest and most giving men that I had ever known, period.

I was gifted a legacy from Nash by his mother in the form of a large check. Ranger had accepted my partnership proposal and we were currently trying to repair our personal relationship one day at a time.

I snuggled into my new leather office chair and began working on some boring supply contracts. Tank popped his head in and reminded me of a meeting at 1100 hours. "Okay buddy."

I arrived at the conference room on level 4 about five minutes early. Ranger winked at me and motioned for me to come sit next to him. The meeting was about a distraction job for tomorrow tonight.

Tank, Lester, Bobby, and I were in attendance. Ranger said, "We have a contract for an FTA (failure to appear in court) by the name of Dirk Hancock." I heard snorts. Ranger eyed everyone in the room. "Don't underestimate this man. He's dangerous and he has a high bond. He's an ex-porn king type, he likes his drugs and very young women. He's accused of causing two female deaths and maybe the death of a drug dealer."

"He went FTA yesterday and we are going to apprehend him in one of his favorite places tomorrow night. He likes to gamble and he likes horses. We are going to Monmouth Park Racetrack. Stephanie is going to be dressed to get his attention and lure him to us." I rolled my eyes and snorted at Ranger. I said, "Or maybe I could just dress like a horse and you can dress like the horse's ass." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Dismissed," he said. The guys kind of tippy toed out of the room.

"Babe, what's the problem?"

"What's the problem? Oh, I don't know, once a slut always a slut!"

He sighed, "Are you okay, you look a little green."

Then I grabbed my stomach and barfed all over his boots. I heard him calling Bobby and Ella for help. Bobby came in and Ella brought a cool washcloth and towels and began cleaning the mess. I groaned, I put the washcloth to my head and wiped my mouth.

"Jeez, I'm really so sorry."

Bobby said, "How long have you been sick Steph?"

"Like this? About a couple of days I guess."

He looked at me and said, "I'm going to take a small blood sample. That okay?" I nodded.

Ranger had me lying down on the sofa in his office because I was still reluctant to visit his apartment on seven. A month ago, I had been living on seven with him and then I yanked the tiger's tail and I got hurt up there. I had forgiven him already, but some of the memories and feelings were still pretty raw. I had been snarky and baiting him lately for no real reason.

I dozed for a little while and then Bobby came back in. He said, "Let me help you to your office Steph." Ranger raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

When we got to my office, Bobby shut the door.

"I have some news for you Steph.'

**Ranger's POV**

The past couple of months had been harder than just about any battle I had been in. I brought Stephanie home to be mine after all these years like a fucking possession and tried to bend her to my will like I do my men and almost lost her forever.

I have never lost my shit stateside. Stephanie has always brought out surprising things and uncomfortable feelings in me. The anger I had felt in one passionate moment had shocked both of us.

Before I could lock it down and end it, I had hurt and humiliated my Babe and scared her away from me.

It was too painful to think about the weeks that followed. But I will never forget the phone conversation that shattered my fortitude and changed me forever:

_"Good morning Babe, .I'm checking in to see if you're okay."_

_"I'm fine and you don't need to keep checking on me. I told you that I'm not your responsibility anymore. I think now I want you to stop calling me."_

_"Why?" _

_"I'm in a relationship now and I feel safe and I'm feeling better about myself every day."_

_"I found someone who would never hurt me or take what I wasn't willing to give. He cooks for me, takes me shopping, takes me on dates and opens doors for me, and he's not asking for anything in return. He just wants to make me happy. He's a fucking big departure from yours and Morelli's giant egos, and he's got a bigger package than the both of you."_

_There was silence on the line._

_"Steph, I'm an ass and my ego and past has hurt you, which was always something I had tried to protect you from. I'm asking you to forgive me for what I did. My life is not the same without you in it. I love you so much Babe."_

_"Goodbye Ranger." _

By some strange twist of destiny, that relationship had ended violently and tragically for the both of them just days later. A good man died and Stephanie is back here with me as my legal partner in Rangeman.

She has forgiven me because that is the kind of person that she is. She never likes seeing any one suffer and even treats her skips with compassion.

My Babe has changed in good ways since she came back and I'm proud of her. She has learned parts of my business with amazing speed and understanding. She takes her new position very seriously and has earned not just love from all of my men, but also genuine respect.

Stephanie has a confidence now that she never possessed before. I would like nothing more than to show her how much I love her, put a ring on her finger, and spend the rest of my life making her happy and giving her whatever her heart desires.

However, the heart that loved me before as much I did her did not come back with her. She holds me at arms length.

I needed to give her time and atone for my awful mistake.

I was worried about her today. She had been ill the last couple of days and Bobby had taken some blood from her and was in her office right now.

When I got close to the door I heard her yelling at Bobby:

_"OMIGOD! This can't be happening. Oh shit, oh shit! No, no, no, no you're wrong! I am not!"_

_"Are too," Bobby said_

_" Dammit. Please, please don't tell Ranger!"_

I opened the door. "Don't tell me what?"

Both looked up at me like deer in headlights. Bobby swallowed and started to leave.

"Just a minute Brown. Report right now!"

Stephanie came out of her chair and glared at me.

"You leave Bobby alone and you check your ego and that macho shit at the door before you come into my office!"

"We were having a private conversation and it's none of your damn business Manoso!"

I took a deep breath. "You are my business Babe. I'm worried about you."

"I just have a stomach bug and I'll be fine."

Then she grabbed her bag and walked past me out the door.

I looked at Bobby. "On the mats at 0800 Brown."

Then I turned and went up to my apartment.

**Stephanie's POV**

Damn Bobby and his stupid blood test! Damn Ranger and his stupid ESP!

I had left the office after the discussion with Bobby and the confrontation with Ranger. I was now in my car headed out of the city, running away again.

Wasn't this the issue I was trying to deal with a month ago? I wanted to grow up and be more responsible and fulfilled. I was filled all right, but not exactly with what I had in mind. I pulled off and turned the car around. Damn! I had a business to run and people depending on me now. Think about what you're doing Steph. Okay, regardless of the situation, my job was secure now and I had my friends and family to back me up. Shit! Suck it up Steph; you laid in two beds now deal with it!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I drove back to Rangeman and pulled into the garage and finger waved at the camera again, took a deep breath and got on the elevator. Bobby was there when I got off.

"You okay Steph?"

"NO! You and your stupid little blood test. Why didn't you just mind your own beeswax?"

"I have news for you Bombshell. This ain't something you can hide for very long."

"This is between you and me and nobody else," and I eyeballed him good. "Understood?"

He sighed, "Yes Boss." I smirked at him.

My stomach was growling after being emptied twice that morning. I went to the lounge and got a sandwich and a drink and headed to the rec room. When I walked in, a big black wall of guys yelled, "_HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOMBER!" _

Wow, I was surprised. Ella rolled out a big birthday cake with candles lit and the guys demanded that I make a wish. I was thinking I really wish I could undo my little secret and I wish I had Nash back. _Little did I know that wish would soon have real meaning._ Then I fake smiled at everyone and blew out the candles. I told them all that I really appreciated them thinking about me.

Lester said, "You have some gifts to open, gorgeous." He handed me a package and I pulled the paper off and opened the box and it was a beautiful leather briefcase with my initials gilded into it. I said, "Guys this is perfect and I needed one."

Then Hal handed me an envelope and it had a $100 gift card for Macy's in it. "Wow, I love you guys!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ranger come in and place a package on the rec room dining table. I looked at it and it jiggled. I reached out and touched it and it moved again. I opened the top of the box and looked in and a pair of little brown eyes looked up at me and I heard, "Yip!"

I reached in and pulled out a fluffy little black and white puppy and hugged him to me.

He licked my face and I giggled. He was beautiful.

Ranger said, "He's a border collie. They are supposed to be the smartest breed of dog. They like to be kept busy and like to be trained. I figured we could use a mascot around here and he would have plenty of volunteers to keep him occupied and happy. What do you think?"

"I think he's so sweet. I love the idea!" I said.

"You need to give him a name, Babe." I thought for a minute. John's middle name had been Jacob. I said, "What about Jake?"

"Jake it is," and Ranger kissed me. I giggled because Jake was wiggling trying to reach both of us and lick our faces.

I hugged and kissed everyone then we ate lunch and had birthday cake. I left Jake with some of the guys and headed back to my office. On the way my mother called.

"Hi, Mom"

"Happy Birthday Stephanie. Are you and Ranger coming for dinner?"

"No Mom. I'm not feeling well today, I'm sorry. If you don't mind I'll come later in the week."

"But, it's your birthday and I made your favorite."

"Just not feeling well Mom."

"Alright then, but your father and grandmother will be disappointed."

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later."

I really wasn't in the mood to celebrate anything.

I thought about Ranger. We weren't talking much; it was more like we were having a decompression period after an out of control roller coaster ride. After the shock set in of the events that had taken place, we both just needed time to think. He had graciously had my new office commissioned and decorated and stepped back. I had been a snarky bitch lately to him. I'm not sure if it's that I'm really still angry with him or if it's the other thing. I can't even say the word.

I worked on a few more contracts in my office and then called it a day. Ranger met me in the hallway.

"Are you going to your parents house tonight?" he asked.

"No, I'm not feeling very well."

"How about I bring a pizza and you let me stay. I just want to be there in case you and Jake need me during the night."

I thought a minute. I was tired and that sounded pretty good. "Okay, as long as you mind yourself. I'll take Jake with me now."

He kissed me. "I bought a bag for you and Jake with some things in it you'll need. Let me go get it."

Ranger had bought some food, bowls, and a variety of little bones and chew toys. He had bought some doggie beds to scatter around Rangeman and one for my apartment. It would be nice to have a new buddy in my apartment again. I had really missed Morelli's dog Bob since we broke up and I still missed Rex.

Joe had been the first loss I suffered a few weeks ago. Joe wanted a wife and family, ironically something that I couldn't give him at the time. He had gotten frustrated and cheated on me. He wasn't really a bad guy and deserved to be happy. He was still in my life though; we were still friends.

Jake kept trying to crawl on me all the way to the apartment. He was a friendly little thing. I walked him around outside to do his puppy business and then took him up to the apartment. I put his bowls down and filled them, scattered some little chew toys around and then put the bed in my bedroom. While I was waiting for Ranger my phone rang. It was John Nash's mother Justine.

"Hi Mrs. Nash, how are you?"

"I'm fine Stephanie. You can call me Justine. How are you?"

"Pretty good I think. Today was my birthday and I got a new puppy as a gift. My hamster Rex died right after…we buried him the day Nash was…It was a sad day."

"I know it's still difficult dear. It hasn't really been that long."

"I named the puppy Jake after Nash's middle name. Is that alright with you?"

"I think that is sweet, what kind of dog is he?"

"He's a black and white border collie, supposed to be a really smart breed."

"I hope he's good company for you. I heard from Travis and the foundation is doing wonderfully. He says that the donations have already helped so many children. I'm so proud of you. I know we don't really know each other that well, but I kind of think of you as a daughter. Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"Not at all, you don't know my mother. I could use a backup."

Justine laughed. "Well, I just wanted to check on you. You keep in touch. Love you dear. Goodbye."

Jeez, I wanted to cry. She was about the kindest lady next to Ella that I had ever met. Nash had been the perfect package; he even would have come with the perfect mother-in-law. I had wanted to do something with the money she gave me for Nash. I found out that his favorite charity was one that provided help for autistic kids. His good friend Travis Parker had an autistic son whom Nash had loved. Together we had set up a foundation in John's name and Justine, Ranger, and I had sent a substantial amount of funds to get it started. Travis was doing a great job getting the money out to families who needed help for their kids.

Hector and Silvio, two of our smartest computer wizards at Rangeman, had created a beautiful web site for the foundation and donations had started to trickle in.

I heard a little knock, looked through the peephole and opened the door. I looked at Ranger bug eyed. "You actually knocked?"

He grinned, "My hands are full and I'm trying to change, remember?"

I grabbed the pizza and took it to the kitchen. He followed me and put some beer in the fridge, grabbing a couple before he closed the door. I looked at the beer. "I'll just have a soda," I said. Ranger raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sensitive stomach today." I got us some plates and we grabbed some pizza and sat on the couch.

Nothing gets by Ranger. He said, "Are you sure you can't share with me what you and Bobby discussed today?" Oh shit.

"Stop being such a busybody Ranger. I told you it was nothing, I have a stomach bug," I lied through my teeth.

"What did you just call me?" he grinned.

I changed the subject. "Justine Nash called."

He said, "She's a nice lady. I like her. How is she doing?"

"She sounds okay. She just lost her only son and she's calling to see how I'm doing. I really crapped out in the mother department. Why didn't I get one of those?"

Ranger chuckled at that.

"The foundation is doing really well already."

He said, "I know, I've been keeping an eye on it since it's new, in case you and Travis needed some help. But, you're both doing a great job. Proud of you Babe!"

About that time little Jake wiggled over, raised his tail and dropped a doodle on Rangers boot. I stifled a giggle, "At this rate of loss, you better call Ella and tell her to buy you some more boots."

He grinned and pinched me. "Ow!" He said, "I got this," and left with the offending boot to clean it. I whispered to Jake, "That was a good one little buddy," and picked him up and hugged him. He wiggled in my arms and jumped up and gave me a bunch of little doggie kisses.

Jake woke us up in the middle of the night crying. Ranger picked him up and took him out again and then snuggled back in next to me and we went back to sleep.

Early the next morning _my_ offending body part, my stomach, woke me up and I barely made it to the bathroom in time. Ranger came in to hold my head and put a cold rag to it.

He said, "I think you should stay home today Babe. I can have Ella send you some food and I'll come back tonight to stay again."

I groaned. Shit! This was going to go on for days and maybe weeks. I wasn't ready to tell him or anybody for that matter and I couldn't stay home everyday. That would really draw attention to my problem.

"No, I already feel better after throwing up. Must be getting rid of whatever is bothering me," I lied. "We have that distraction job tonight too. I think I'll be fine." Again, he cocked an eyebrow up and looked at me. "Uh, I'm gonna get in the shower now."

I grabbed a sexy pants outfit for the distraction job and bagged it and we left the apartment with Jake. I spent the day doing paperwork in a fog. My sweet Merry Men had been coming to my office to get Jake and take him out through out the day.

My appetite was not so great. I went to the lounge and got a soda and some crackers about lunchtime. About 1600 hours, as Ranger would say, he came to tell me to get ready to go to the track.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I dressed in a white wrap around blouse with a push up bra and lots of cleavage, black slacks with a wide black belt, and 4-inch black peep toe FMPs. I topped it off with red lipstick and lots of mascara for courage.

I went to Ranger's office and opened the door. "Let's go big boy."

His eyes smoldered. "I'm having indecent thoughts about you, Babe. You're beautiful."

That got a smile. "Flattery might get you everywhere, Mr. Manoso."

He got up and put his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"I love how you feel in my arms Stephanie. If you're feeling up to it later maybe I could show you how much."

We needed a change of subject. "Get the team Ranger. Let's do this."

We arrived at the racetrack by about 1800 hours Ranger time. I had a mic in my cleavage and an earpiece. Lester and Hal were my tails and we headed to the betting area. I was hanging around looking for our guy when I spotted him just placing a bet and heading toward the paddock area of the park. I followed him. He was evidently getting a look at his picks as they were walking and exercising.

Grandma Mazur likes to look at the horses in the paddocks before she places a bet. She always bets on the ones that relieve themselves before a race. She says they run faster.

If they do a number two then they're a sure bet. She probably has a point there.

I walked up beside Hancock and said, "I want to place a bet. What do you suggest?"

He looked me up and down and a slow smile started to spread across his face. "If you want a sure thing sexy girl you can put your money on me. We can skip the races and you can come home with me."

Yuck, I thought. I was getting ready to speak when a large older man looked across the paddock at me and said, "Well if it isn't the "Bombshell Bounty Hunter." He gave me a huge grin and oh shit! I recognized him. It was Mr. Antonio Aulisi, the elderly mobster I had picked up with Lula a while back. Hancock cut his eyes to me and glared.

Oh Boy! I didn't waste a second; I was on the run. I ran into the horse stables thinking I could find a place to hide. I heard Hancock not far behind me. I ran to the back and opened a gate and crouched behind a horse. The horse was aggitated and not very happy I was there. In my earpiece I heard Ranger asking me to report.

I couldn't report unless I wanted to give myself away. Ranger was saying, "Steph, Lester and Hal have lost eye contact, report!" Then I saw movement next to me and that big horse whose butt I was kneeling behind raised his tail and broke wind times infinity. I didn't think it was ever going to end. I heard one of the guys say, "What the fuck was that?"

I gagged and whispered, "_Horse fart!"_ I heard guffaws of laughter through my earpiece.

I said, "I'm stuck in the stable behind a _horse's ass, Ranger_! _Come and get me dammit!"_

More guffaws of laughter.

Then I heard a voice outside the stall. Hancock said, "get your ass out here sweet cheeks, We have some unfinished business."

Then another voice said, "I know who you are and if you want to keep your money making bulge you're gonna' put that piece down nice and slow. Come out from behind that bangtail (race horse) sister, I got you covered."

I slowly rose up and walked out of the stall and there was Mr. Aulisi holding a gun on Hancock. I said, a nervous "thank you, I guess I owe you one." A slow smile spread across his face. Uh oh! I thought. Behind him a grinning Ranger and the guys walked up.

Ranger slapped cuffs on Hancock and handed him over to Hal and Lester. He turned around and shook Mr. Aulisi's hand. Mr. Aulisi said, "If I had known you were working toots, I wouldn't have blown your cover. Getting you out of that horse stall was the least I could do." I grinned at him and said, "Eh, Whattya gonna' do?" He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek. "I like you doll. You got fuckin' balls," and he winked at me.

We went back to Rangeman and picked up Jake. Ranger grabbed a bag of food Ella had left for us and we went to my apartment. I fed little Jake and we ate at the table.

Ranger said, "You did good tonight Babe. I think Aulisi has taken quite an interest in you."

"I think he's okay. I kind of like him. He's about the only skip in my history that never attacked me or threatened me for taking him in and we tricked him into coming with us," I said. Ranger chuckled at that memory.

After we cleaned up dinner, I headed off to the bedroom to change and Ranger grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. He put his hands in my hair and gave me a seductive kiss on the side of my mouth and then brushed his finger across my cheek and lips. He stuck his thumb between my lips and whispered, "Let me in Stephanie." Then he put his mouth on mine and kissed me with such passion my knees went to jelly. Have I mentioned that Ranger can kiss? He unwrapped my blouse and reached for my bra clasp and I grabbed his hand.

"Not yet." I pushed away from him and grabbed a t-shirt on the way to the bathroom.

I changed and sat on the side of the tub. Not usually being one to consider moral dilemmas that closely, I couldn't figure out exactly what I was feeling. I had, after all, pretty much been in love with three men at one time. I have a situation that I don't know how to deal with and having sex with Ranger right now just feels wrong.

I sighed heavily and left the bathroom to crawl in bed. I heard the door open a little later and Ranger came in to tell me that he had taken Jake out. He asked, "Is it alright if I stay?"

"Yes, Ranger we're a strange pair. We've been sleeping in the same bed for years mostly without sex. Get in." He dropped his clothes, crawled in and pulled me to him.

"You're worth the wait Babe, I love you."

**Ranger's POV**

I was hoping that my Babe would let me make love to her last night but I understand. Isn't that the reason I'm leaving today?

I lay awake most of the night just holding her and memorizing the smell of her hair and the unique smell of her body. I had listened to her breathing and the little snores she makes when she lays on her back spread eagled on the bed. She doesn't stay that way long. She always comes back to me and centers herself on top of my chest and wraps her legs with mine. God, how I love this woman.

I eased myself from her and out of bed. I placed a letter and little box on the nightstand. I leaned closed to her and kissed her sweet face. I whispered, "Estafania, Tu eres mi vida (you are my life). Sin ti no soy nada (without you I am nothing).

Te amo tanto. Estoy apesadumbrado que le lastimo. Usted significa tanto a mi. (I love you so much. I am sorry that I hurt you. You mean so much to me).

Then I gave Jake a scratch behind the ear and I left her apartment.

**Stephanie's POV**

I woke up early with my stomach pitching again. I am going to die before this is over I thought before I slammed the lid of the toilet up yet again and retched.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth and went to flop back into bed. Ranger was gone and there was a box on my nightstand. I opened the box and was shocked. It was a beautiful white gold necklace with a big diamond in the middle and surrounded by blue sapphires.

There was an envelope there and I picked it up and opened it:

_Dear Babe,_

_You deserve so much more than just this necklace. I can picture how beautiful it will look on you. I thought the sapphires would compliment your blue eyes that I love so much._

_I'm leaving this morning to go "in the wind." I don't know how long that I will be gone. I trust you and Tank to run the company while I'm gone. I'm so proud of you._

_I will be thinking of you every day. Te amo', Estafania._

_Carlos_

I grabbed the closest clothes I could put my hands on and grabbed Jake and my bag and ran out of the apartment. I put my pedal to the Lexus metal and prayed I wouldn't get a ticket. I key fobbed the garage gate open and slid my car to a stop.

There was an SUV getting ready to leave. I banged on the dark window. Lester was driving and Ranger was in the passenger seat.

"Get out Ranger!"

He slowly opened the door and got out and I ran around to stand in front of him.

"How can you just leave without telling me! I'm trying to trust you again. We are partners dammit!"

"Stephanie, When I volunteered for this assignment, I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought giving you some time would help us."

"What do you mean volunteered? You didn't have to take the job? Who is going with you, Lester?"

"No, I'm alone on this one. They needed intelligence and a marksman and that's all I can tell you. I took the job for atonement Babe. To put space between us and try to wash away my guilt."

"What? You think putting your life at risk for no good reason will help us?"

"I just found out I'm pregnant and I need you here with me!"

His face went from mocha latte to almost beige. He grabbed the door of the SUV and put his head against it. Then he reached out his arm for me and pulled me against him. I felt him putting up his wall. He released me suddenly and set me away from him.

"I'll make sure that your looked after. I have to go."

Then he got back in the SUV and they drove away. I sat down on the garage floor and sobbed. A little soft hand reached for mine to help me up. "Come dear. You are not alone and he will come back to you. He loves you so much." It was my savior in the form of a little latin lady named Ella.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The day was awful and awkward. My revelation on camera had caused everyone in the building to become uncomfortable and silent. When Lester got back, I finally called a meeting for every one to attend in the rec room because it was the biggest room.

"Gentleman, our leader is 'in the wind' on a mission. I don't know how long he will be gone. Some of you know that I announced that I'm expecting. With Ranger gone this is going to be a difficult time for me and I would like to ask you to respect my privacy and not discuss this with anyone other than those of us in this building. Can you do this for me guys?"

God bless every one, they all nodded. _"Sure Steph, No problem Bombshell, Whatever we can do for you Gorgeous, We got your back!"_

"I love you guys," I said. They all kissed and hugged me and offered congratulations_. _

I went to my office and shuffled around papers for half the morning. Lester popped his head in before noon and said, "Let's go to Shorty's for pizza, gorgeous."

We got a table in the back. Lester sits with his back to the wall like Ranger. I think that's an Army Ranger thing, "Always be aware of your surroundings."

Lester asked, "How are you, any better?"

"I wish."

The waitress came then and took our order.

"I'm going to be sick for a while and Ranger is gone and in danger."

He looked concerned. "This is almost more than I can handle right now, Lester."

"Gorgeous, he was fucking blown away. Lester broke out in a big wolf grin. He totally loves you."

"Well, why did he leave me? Is he giving up already?"

"No, he is punishing himself. I didn't know he would do something like this. The only thing that concerns me is that he went alone. We normally take a brother or more as a team. Don't underestimate him. he's tough. I think it's great you're having a baby! I can't wait! I'm going to be an uncle!"

"Shhh, lower your voice. I'm not really planning on telling anyone else for a while. I wasn't even going to tell Ranger because, you know…"

I saw his realization of my dilemma spread across his face. "Steph, I don't really think that it's going to matter to him."

"I don't know that for sure and I'm still a little scared of seeing that other side of him again. He was a little cold when he left."

His grin changed at the reminder and he looked sad. "Steph, we have seen and been through some hell; some really bad shit. That side of Ranger that scared you has also saved many lives. It drug my ass out of the fire several times and Bob and Tank would tell you the same thing. That's what makes him so good at his job. You know I'm not condoning what he did to you, but I know how much he loves you. He knows what a dumb ass mistake he made. He really suffered for it. I have seen his version of scared for you before, but after he did that and lost you, it changed him. None of us have ever seen him in that shape, ever. He was almost broken; he was a haunted man. That's why I know that it just won't matter."

I had tears in my eyes. "I never looked at it that way, Lester. I knew he had demons. Ella and I talked about that. I'm sorry for what you guys have been through."

"It's our job gorgeous. Somebody has to do it. Might as well be a good looking super hero type like me," he beamed. I gave him a punch in the arm. Just then our food came and we enjoyed it while Lester shared his latest sexual conquests with me. He is such a horndog.

A couple of people knew that I loved Halloween parties. We decided to have a party this Saturday night in the rec room and everyone that wasn't on duty could participate. Being that the Merry Men always had so much fun at my expense, I had come up with a fun idea for Merry Men costumes and I was going to break the news at the morning meeting.

In the conference room, after Tank concluded all business related news and asked if anyone had questions or any other pertinent news. I held up my hand. "Bombshell?" "Tank, I have a fun idea for the Halloween party. I'm in charge of the costumes and all the Merry Men will draw for their costume. I want every one to meet me in the rec room today at lunchtime."

Tank raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't be a party pooper. You're drawing too. It's just an opportunity for the guys to have some laughs and blow off some steam."

I caught Ella in the lounge and told her my idea for costumes and she laughed. I asked her if she wanted to help. Ella was a good sport and liked to have fun with her boys. We decided after the names were drawn, we would go shopping and then she was going to sew some of the costumes.

After lunch I walked into the rec room with my bowl. "Okay boys we are going to have a little fun for Halloween. You guys are going to draw for your costume. Ella and I will be making them for you. So who wants to draw first?"

As always, Lester the biggest kid of the bunch stuck his hand up.

"Reach in the bowl and draw your costume," I said.

He grinned and stuck his hand in and opened the piece of paper. His brow furrowed, "Nuh Uh! I'm not wearing this." Bobby snatched it out of his hand and started laughing. I grabbed his hand and looked at it.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, because you're next. Draw one." Bobby stuck his hand in and pulled a paper out and his eyes got big. I looked at his. "Oh, you're going to have a partner," and I giggled.

"Draw one Tank." He drew and I looked at it and laughed. "That's perfect for you Tank." He didn't look very happy.

Then Hal drew and turned red, Ram snorted, Cal grinned, Junior chuckled, and Hector cursed in Spanish. Woody walked in. "Draw from the bowl," I said. Woody pulled out his hand and looked and grinned. I peeked at his paper and said, "Yo Bob! Here's your partner right here."

All the guys had grimaces on their faces like they just stepped in Jake poo. "Oh come on guys, trust me. It'll be even more fun if you don't tell anyone your costume. Well, see you later. Ella and I have some work to do."

Ella and I went to a Halloween store and picked up what we could and then went to a fabric store to get some stuff for her to sew the rest of the costumes. We had decided to stop at a diner for some lunch and when I walked in, the barrage of food smells hit me and I put my hand to my mouth and ran for the restroom.

Ella had followed me in and waited at the stall door. She helped me to clean up and we went back into the diner and took a booth. The waitress came and we placed our order.

I looked at her. "You knew already didn't you?" She nodded.

"I had suspected."

"I'm still a little scared of him Ella. This baby could be Nash's."

"I don't think it will matter Stephanie. I think that Ranger would raise the child as his own if there is a promise of a life with you."

"So you, Lester, and Bob agree on that note." She smiled.

"Stephanie, this is not bad news. You loved Nash for a short time and if he gave you a special part of him then that would not be a bad thing and if the baby is Carlos's it will change both your lives for the better. This situation will work itself out and you have the love and support of many friends. You are like my daughter and I will be there for you. I love you child."

"I love you too Ella," I said.

We ate and talked about the costumes and went back to Rangeman.

Today was Friday and I couldn't put it off any longer. I had to go to the "Burg." I selfishly wished Ranger were here to go with me so that I didn't have to listen to more of my mother's diatribe. I missed him already.

I called home and told them I would be there. Grandma Mazur's radar was on and she was at the door. "Hi Stephie girl. Where's Ranger?"

"He is on a mission right now."

"That's too bad. I told the girls at the Clip and Curl that tonight was the night. I was going to check out his package good."

I grinned at the picture and thought stupid Ranger. If he wanted atonement all he had to do was come to dinner with me tonight.

My Dad was in his usual place in the recliner. "Hey pumpkin, how's my girl?"

"Good Dad, Val and the kids coming?"

"Should be here in a couple minutes."

With that we heard a car door and a commotion outside. In came Valerie, Albert, and the girls and mom called us to dinner.

We began passing the pot roast and the sides. Valerie was filling the girls' dishes. My Dad wanted to know how the partnership at Rangeman was going and I told him fine.

Dad said, "Proud of you pumpkin."

Grandma said, "Me too Stephie. Us independent girls can do anything we want."

Dad muttered, "Independent my ass."

My mother said, "Well Stephanie, doesn't this take up too much of your time? What will happen when you get married and have children? You can't run a business and be a mother, too. Where is Ranger, did you ruin that relationship too? No man appreciates a loose woman. Didn't I raise you better? It's not proper and all those strange men and just you and the cleaning woman." This struck such a painful chord in me right now. Before I knew it I was standing with hands on the table glaring at her.

"I'm Super Fucking Wonder Woman Mom! I'm better than the average Burg slave and I can do it all! Those strange men as you call them are mostly war heroes and I love every single one of them like brothers! Don't you ever bring this up to me again! EVER!"

Everyone was stunned. My sister and Kloughn had clapped hands over the girls' ears but they were still pointing at me and giggling. My mother's mouth was hanging open and she cut her eyes to the cabinet where she kept her liquor.

"Val, I am so sorry I dropped the F-bomb in front of your girls."

Tears started falling then. "I..I think I need to go." I got up and grabbed my purse and jacket and headed to the door.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Grandma and Val ran into the living room to catch me. Grandma hugged me. "That was the best dinner conversation we ever had. Wait right here while I get your dessert to take with you. Cake goes good with tears."

Val said, "Stephanie are you okay? I know you've been through a lot. I'm actually proud of you. There are times that I wish I had the guts to talk back to her. I know we're not that close but I would like us to be. Call me, okay?" I nodded. Grandma handed me a go bag and I looked up to see Dad standing in the dining room doorway smiling at me. I gave him a little finger wave and left.

I got in the car. Where the hell did that come from? Turns out pregnancy hormones are like liquid courage. Who'd a thunk it?

Saturday, we were getting ready for our little party. Some of the guys were helping me decorate the rec room and everybody had something to do. At noontime I checked in with Ella in her apartment and she was almost finished with the last costume. I bagged them for each guy and then I helped Ella decorate a really cool Halloween cake. Ella was so much fun; it reminded me of being a little girl and staying at Grandma Mazur's house.

We were going to make some punch and spike it for the guys and then Lester and Bob were going to grab the beer. We had decided to just make it easy for the food and had placed a big order for Pino's pizza.

A couple of hours before the party, I delivered all the costumes. Each guy had grabbed his bag with a grimace. It was hilarious.

I went to my office. My costume was true to the way I had been feeling lately. I was a witch and not a sexy witch either; a wicked witch of the west.

Ella and Luis were in the rec room when I got there and they were so cute. Ella had simply sewn what looked like half of a red bikini top on to hers and Luis's white t-shirts. She was the left and he the right and they put a big ball down their shirts. When they stood side by side, they were the whole bikini top with big boobs. Luis was the more serious type and they were a total crack up.

The first guy in the room was Woody as Tarzan. Holy jeez, was he hot in his little loincloth. Now I know where he got that name. I was trying to pull my eyes away when Bobby walked in. I chuckled, "Bob here is your date," and pointed to Woody.

Bobby was dressed in a loincloth, a matching bra and a blonde wig. Bobby being a good sport came over and winked at Woody and put his arm around him, "Hey big guy. Are you my date?"

Woody crossed his arms, "Don't even fucking think about it Jane." Then Hal walked in wearing a leotard with a pink tutu and they both bent over laughing. Next came Lester. He was wearing an adult diaper with baby pins in it and a pacifier around his neck and a baby bonnet. I laughed, "You're rockin' that diaper Les. You look hot!" He beamed and stuck the pacifier in his mouth. Bobby guffawed, "Man you messed up, Santos."

Tank came in as a sumo wrestler. Hector came in as a fairy and flipped everyone the bird. I giggled, "Hector I didn't pick that one for you. You drew it buddy. You so make it look good though." He glared at me and cursed in Spanish again.

Junior came in as a cheerleader, Ram came in as a maid, and Cal came in as the Bride of Frankenstein. Each guy's costume was sillier than the next and they laughed until they cried at each other. That was the point. It would make for some great home movies and they got to have a lot of fun.

I asked for volunteers to relieve the guys on the monitors so they could visit and have a bite to eat. Woody and Bobby locked arms and volunteered and sashayed out of the room. Bobby wiggling his butt. Tank came over to me and said, "Man, I can't tell you what Ranger would do if he knew that Tarzan and Jane were running his monitors." I giggled at that.

We ate and danced and laughed. Lester wouldn't stop squeezing Luis's boob. We had dressed Jake as a little devil and he was running around in circles and barking at every one. However, the night was over shadowed by the fact that someone we cared about was not there.

Ella and I were cleaning up after the party and she whispered to me,

"Stephanie, you go on home. You look so tired. I'll finish up here."

"Thanks Ella. I am pooped."

Over the next few weeks, Tank had taken over showing me how to do job contracts and write proposals and I went out with Hector and some of the other guys doing security installs so I could see what was involved. I was still puking sometimes morning, noon, and night. It was taking a toll. I had lost so much weight since Nash died that my clothes were falling off me. Never thought I would have to worry about being too thin.

Little Jake was already growing and he was everybody's buddy at Rangeman. They all took turns taking him out and playing with him. I had to snap a picture of Hal one day as he was following Jake with a pooper-scooper. Then one day I heard Hector's cubicle erupt in a string of Spanish curse words and I went to check it out. He raised his boot to show me the problem and glared at me. I laughed so hard I cried. Jake had left him a little present under his desk.

I had been pushing boring contracts and papers around on my desk all morning until I was sleepy. I laid my head down on my desk.

Tank came in and gently put his big paw on my back. "You okay Bombshell? Me and the boys are kind of worried about you.

You don't look yourself and haven't seen your friends or family much. You just stay here in your office all the time."

"I'm fine. What's up?" He just looked at me a couple minutes and sighed. "Just wanted to let you know that Ranger got us a message.

He's okay."

"Well there you go. I was hoping something good would happen so we would have something to celebrate for thanksgiving. We'll be thankful for that, Tank."

After Thanksgiving Ella and I went shopping and went all out buying decorations for Rangeman. This place had never had a real Christmas. The guys were really excited and offered to help us decorate. Lester and Hal and I had gone out on a Saturday to a tree farm and we picked out a couple of trees and Lester did a good impression of "Paul Bunyan" and chopped them down for us so we could drag them home. He offered to take off his shirt so we could admire his fine physique while he worked.

I said, "Not a good idea you'll freeze your nipples off." He thought for a minutes and said, "You're right I'm especially fond of my right one." Hal mumbled something about Lester being crackbrained.

My morning sickness was better but I was feeling tired sometimes and my nerves were all over the place. Don't I love those Hormones!

Tank came in and caught me napping on my desk again. He snuck in and put his paw on me and scared the bejeezus out of me.

"Shit, Tank! We need to put a bell on you or something! You're cat creepy like Ranger sometimes. I can't feel you coming like I can him."

He grinned. "Now you know I ain't gonna' wear no damn bell!"

"Actually, the reason I came in here is because you got some mail from the foundation," and he handed me the envelope. I opened it and read.

"They're having a dedication ceremony next week for the foundation and Nash. They wanted Ranger and I to be there."

"Tank, do you think that you, me, Lester and Bobby could be away for a couple of days at the same time?"

"Yeah, I think we could. In case of emergency we can be reached and we have bosses at the other two offices that can make key decisions on the fly."

I had been neglecting Lula and Connie and I put a call in to them at the bonds office. Connie put me on speaker phone. Lula said, "Where the hell you been girl. You ain't even returning no phone calls."

Connie said, "You okay Steph?"

"Things are just complicated right now. Ranger's on a dangerous mission and other stuff. Maybe we can get together and go shopping or have a girl night during the holidays. I gotta' go right now though. I just wanted to tell you I miss you." They both said the same and we said goodbye.

The morning before the dedication in Virginia I opened the bottom drawer of my dresser and pulled out a box. I opened it and pulled out the pretty black dress and the earrings and bracelet Nash had bought for me. I wanted to wear these tomorrow for him.

I held the dress and the tears fell as I remembered the night I wore them and how Nash held me as we danced. His eyes had shone as he smiled and laughed with me. Oh God, how I missed him. Then I guess the hormones kicked in and I lay across my bed and sobbed.

I cried until I fell asleep.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A knock on the door woke me up. Jake started barking. I looked through the peephole and saw Morelli. I opened the door and a big flash of red fluff jumped toward me and Jake growled and Bob yelped and almost flipped backwards trying to stop his momentum.

Joe and I both laughed. I sat down in the floor and tried to gently introduce the two dogs without a scuffle. After an awkward introduction and a little butt sniffing they decided it was playtime.

"I just came to check on you Cupcake. How are you?" Joe asked.

"I think I'm okay. What about you?"

"Well, Marriane and I are still dating and it's good. The job is still the same. I still have one because people won't stop killing each other."

"You want something to drink?" "Sure I'll just have a soda. I have to get back to work," Joe said.

"Come on in my bedroom, I was packing and got sidetracked. I can pack while we chat." He brought his soda and sat down in the chair in my room. He said, "I heard Ranger was out of town."

"He's on a mission."

"How was he treating you before he left?"

"Fine Joe. He was the perfect gentleman."

"So are you back together?"

"I don't know. It's hard to have a relationship when the other person is missing."

"I'm so sorry you have been hurt so bad Steph."

"It's okay Joe. It may have been a journey that I needed to take.

I can't say that I'm ecstatically happy right now but I feel emotionally stronger than I ever have and I have more confidence."

His eyes went to the dress on the bed. "That is a really pretty dress. I could see you wearing that."

"Nash bought it for me for our first date and these," and I showed him the jewelry boxes.

"He bought you diamonds."

"Oh I don't think those are real diamonds Joe. But, they are really special and I love them."

"They're real Steph."

I reached out and took the boxes. "What?" Tears began to fall again. "He bought me diamonds?" Joe nodded.

Joe looked sad. He stood up and said, "He was a smart man. He knew right away how lucky he was. I have to head back to work. I'll check in on you again soon." He kissed me on the cheek.

A couple hours later my Merry Men and I were headed to Virginia. We had gotten doggie kisses from Jake and left him at Rangeman. They were already trying to teach him tricks. At this point he would mostly do the opposite of what they were trying to teach him. It was funny watching some of Jake's antics. Right now _sit_ meant flopping over on his back and moving his legs like he was running with his tongue lolling out. _Stop_ meant I got your boot and it's mine now.

Hector had booked us a suite and rooms at the Ritz Carlton in Arlington about 5 miles from Springfield.

I said to Tank, "We don't need anything that nice."

"Bombshell, you and Ranger are the owners of a very successful business and when we travel we can write off some of that expense when our accountant does our taxes. It's all good. Ranger would not settle for any less, especially for you."

After the bellman showed us to our room and my suite, I closed the bedroom door and went into the bathroom and ran a bath. I just wanted to close my eyes and soak and relax.

My phone rang before I undressed. It was Justine.

"Hello, Justine."

"Hello dear. I can't wait to see you tonight. Have you arrived in Springfield?"

"Yes. We're close by staying at the Ritz Carlton in Arlington. We just got here."

"What a wonderful hotel and you're very close to the restaurant."

"We're going to meet at the Lyon Hall there in Arlington at 6:30 pm."

"Sounds really good."

"See you there Stephanie. Goodbye."

I soaked until I almost went to sleep and got out and toweled my pruney skin. I dialed Tank. "Justine called. We're having dinner here in Arlington at a place called Lyon Hall at 1800 Ranger time."

He chuckled, "Okay I'll tell the guys."

Tank knocked on the door in a few minutes holding a box. He said, "Ranger bought this for you for Christmas but I think he might like you to have it now."

I opened it and there was a beautiful grey colored shawl with small beading in it. I said, "I can't believe this Tank. This will look perfect with the dress I'm wearing tomorrow and he never saw."

We arrived at the restaurant and Bobby gave the hostess our name and she led us through the restaurant to a private room. She opened the door and there was Trigg, Bing, and Mrs. Nash and Travis and his son Justin and some other people I didn't know. Oh my gosh! Billy Gibbons was there with Frank and Dusty! There were hugs and kisses all around.

I stopped at Justin. "We can do a big squeezy hug or a fist bump or both. What would you like?"

He looked off to the side of me and held out his arms.

"Okay you ready?" I grabbed him and squeezed him as hard as I could and we ended with a little fist bump.

I had learned that autistic kids have disconnections in their little brains and chemistry and that light contact was uncomfortable for them as well as intense light and sound. However, intense contact like a big hug and weight helped to center their gravity and calm them somehow. Travis said Justin always liked to wear heavy boots like rain boots because they gave him comfort and he still even slept with a weighted blanket. These are the little things that make a big difference that the foundation provides along with the help of specialists, therapists, and dieticians.

Justin was a beautiful boy and incredibly smart and I had tears in my eyes thinking about the love that Nash had felt for this sweet kid. I thought about my unborn baby and shivered a little. What if it wasn't okay? I pushed the thought out of my head. Ugh, damn hormones. With that thought my stomach pitched and I was off running in search of the restroom.

When I finished throwing up, I opened the stall door and Justine was there. She looked at me and smiled.

"Come here, dear," and she helped me to clean up.

"Do you know when you're due?"

I thought how do women know this? Do they have built in pregnancy radar? I'm not going near my mother when I get back.

"I don't know for sure yet Justine."

She laughed. "It's hard to keep this sort of thing a secret for very long Stephanie."

I looked at her. "Justine, I can't lie to you. I don't know if this is Ranger's baby or Nash's. I was with Ranger before I went to work and stay with Nash. He hurt me and that's why I left him. Falling in love with Nash was not something I expected. I'm so ashamed."

"Life is not easy dear and sometimes lessons learned are not by chance, they are pre-ordained if you will. Destiny."

"Does Carlos know?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. He was leaving on a mission and I blurted it out because I was angry with him. He's punishing himself."

"I think Carlos is a good man and he loves you and I would trust him with my grandchild. I have a sense about such things. Some men are open and easy like my John was. But, some are hard and complicated like Ranger and John's father. My late husband was a great man as I am sure your Ranger is. I would be so happy if it was my son's child. What I want for sure is you and that baby happy and healthy. I would love to be a Grandmother to yours and Carlos's baby, too, if I'm allowed."

I started to cry and she hugged me to her. I love this woman and damn these friggin' hormones.

Justine introduced me to the new man in her life when we got back to the dining room. His name was Lucas Duncan. He was a warm, soft spoken man and handsome for his age. I hugged him and told him that I was very happy to meet him. I was so happy for Justine. I can't imagine how she has suffered losing her husband and then her only child. I was surprised to realize that I would be devastated if I lost my baby and it wasn't even born yet.

We had a wonderful dinner and I think the Merry Men were star struck when it came to Billy and the band. Before the night was over they were discussing bounty hunting and security. I really enjoyed being with Bing and Trigg again. They caught me up on how the business was going and told me that they had hired a "cute" secretary. I asked them if they hired her for her brains or her boobs. They answered sheepishly that she had a lot of both. I giggled.

Lester had been entertaining Bing and Trigg and I could tell that the three of them were going to become good friends. They can't believe how goofy he is. I told them he's arrogant, absurd, comical, a super horndog and priceless. It's all natural and God given and he is the best friend a man or woman could have. He's loyal like a puppy dog and fierce about protecting his friends. "Guys, Lester is the best."

Lester put his arm around me, "Gorgeous I knew you were in love with me," and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. I wiped my cheek, "And guys he slobbers too." Trigg and Bing chuckled.

The next day was both emotional and wonderful. Justine told me how beautiful I looked. I told her that Nash had bought me the dress and the jewelry and I had wanted to wear them in his honor. I told her that Ranger had given me the shawl.

More than 300 people attended the dedication ceremony. It wasn't a surprise that Nash had been so respected and loved in his community. I remembered all those plaques on the wall of his office for service he had done for others.

At the end of the ceremony it was announced that donations just for that day had totaled more than a half million dollars and that Billy and the band would be adding another half million to the total. The foundation would reach many more children.

Travis and I held hands with tears rolling down our faces. Little Justin was clapping his hands. I hugged people and shook hands for an hour. It was overwhelming. Tank was having a serious conversation with Bing and Trigg. I went over to see what they were discussing.

Tank grinned, "We are discussing a merger."

"What?"

"How do you feel about presenting a proposal to buy Nash's business and merge it with Rangeman? Bing and Trigg will head this office."

Bing and Trigg beamed. "Omigod, that would be great!"

Bing said, "Billy and the boys need some security work and I think we can take off with a bang, toots."

We ended the day with very tearful goodbyes and Justine said she would call me in a few days.

TBC-

Nash's legacy is still at work. He is still teaching lessons. What a guy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Christmas was somber but I tried my best to keep the guys entertained. We had a small party and decided to have a gift exchange game. The guys would buy a gift and place it under the tree and during the game they could take a gift or steal from someone else.

My bowl came in handy again and I was drawing the order of the gift exchange. I opened the first paper. "Okay, Hal grab a gift."

Hal grabbed a medium sized box and opened it. It was a plump ass cheeks coffee mug and Hal turned blood red.

The next to draw was Tank. He drew a playgirl beer snuggie cover and he grinned. Hector picked the 'That's so gay sound machine' and flipped every one the bird again. Bobby picked the 'gun mug' and he seemed to be happy.

Woody opened a package that had a t-shirt that said, 'I'm hung like a black man'. Lester picked a package with a t-shirt that said, 'I'm a Drama Queen'. Lester jumped Woody and he was fighting him for his t-shirt. I laughed, "Dammit Lester you're not being a good sport. You're supposed to grab someone else's gift before you open a new one."

He looked up. "I am so not a Drama Queen!" The guys were bent over laughing at Lester. Ram picked a package and opened it and it was a Cock Rocket 3000. He snorted his disgust. Hector reached over and snatched the Cock 3000 and put the 'That's so gay sound machine" in Ram's hands. "What the fuck?" Ram bellowed. Hector was kind of scary so he finally just shrugged his shoulders and went with it. That brought hoots of laughter.

The last to pick was Junior. He opened the package and every one turned their heads in disgust. "Liquid Ass Spray? Who was the deviant that purchased that?" It smelled like a mixture of green poo, bad smelling moist butt crack, fart, and dead animals.

I wrinkled my nose and gagged. "How the hell do you bottle that?"

On Christmas Eve Tank brought a package to my office. "Your present from Ranger, Bomber."

I put my head on his big shoulder and sighed. "Did he arrange all these before he left?" Tank nodded.

I hugged Tank. "Merry Christmas Tank. You're a good friend to both of us."

"He's my brother and you're my lil' sister and I got your backs."

He turned and left. I opened the package and it was a dainty pair of diamond earrings with a large diamond in the middle and blue sapphires in a circle around them. They matched the necklace he had given me. There was a letter with the box. I read:

_Beautiful Babe,_

_I'm sorry I'm not there to hold you and kiss you under the mistletoe. More blue sapphires to match your blue eyes that I love to lose myself in._

_You will always be the one that I love and want to spend the rest of my life with._

_My Love,_

_Carlos _

I drove home in tears. I had decorated Rangeman for my guys. In my apartment there was no sign that a holiday was taking place. The only thing I had was a little stocking that Ella and I had bought for Jake.

I was curled up on the couch in the dark when the doorbell rang. Looking through the peephole I saw it was Lester. I opened the door and he looked at me and laid down a present and a cake he had brought. Then he put his big arms around me and let me sob until I couldn't any longer.

He looked at me and grinned. "Gorgeous, you've got to go take care of that nose. That don't fit with my picture of you laying seductively on a beach towel in a bikini." I snuffled snot and giggled. I went in the bathroom and honked my horn until it was dry and met him on the couch. He grinned, "That's better but for the record those noises you were making in there are just not sexy." I elbowed him.

"What are doing here anyway? Don't you have a date or family to go see or something?"

"No, I reserved tonight for you. I brought a red velvet cake from the bakery and a present. Let's eat cake and watch a movie." He got up and brought the present over. I opened it and rolled my eyes. It was a matching red and black bra and thong set with little bows and lace. "My gift, my fantasy," he defended.

I cut us some cake and got us a blanket and we curled up on the sofa and watched a movie. I looked at him during the movie and I said, "Lester I can't tell you how much I appreciate your friendship," and I kissed him on the cheek. He surprised me and turned my cheek and gently kissed me on the lips.

"I care for you Steph and I always have. I hate it when people hurt you. You are kind to everyone and you deserve to be treated better." He held me against his big warm chest and in a little bit we both drifted off to sleep.

Christmas at my parents was strained and quiet. My mother was somber and too quiet. I was beginning to show a little and was hiding it with my now baggy clothes. I was covering up with jackets and coats.

In January, I had gone to the cop shop one day to pick up some paperwork and check some fugitive files. The parking lot was full and I had parked across the street.

When I came out of the building Eddie and Big Dog were in the lot as well as Morelli. I stopped to chat and I saw movement in my peripheral vision. We all turned and watched a young man jump into my Lexus, hotwire it, and speed away.

I turned and glared at them. "So, this is the police station. You are all cops right?"

All three stood there with their stupid mouths twitching and not one had the good grace to look away. Eddie was shaking while trying not to bust. Big Dog took a deep breath trying to suck in the guffaws he was holding back, "That's Sherman Hughes. He just got out on bail for car theft."

Morelli chuckled, "Let me give you a lift Cupcake."

I turned and flipped them double Jersey birds.

Eddie laughed, "Hey I could give you a ticket for that lewd gesture."

I called back, "Yeah and you can 'bite me' too Eddie!"

On the way home I called the control room and told them to send some guys to fetch my car and not to hurt the idiot too bad. I got my car back with only a couple scratches and some minor electronic problems. Turns out Sherman just needed a ride to the liquor store and his house.

On Valentine's Day, Tank had brought me a gift. He said it was from Ranger. I opened it and it was a gold bracelet with the letters Babe and each one had an encrusted diamond. It looked to be custom made.

It had a been a while since we had gotten word from him and in Ranger style, I had put up the wall that kept me from thinking about the fact that he was gone and in danger and I didn't know when he would return.

Come the end of February the cat was literally out of the bag. I was showing and there was no denying that I had a 'bun in the oven'. I stayed between my apartment and Rangeman. I was trying to keep my secret from my mother and the Burg as long as I possibly could.

One day I was really low on groceries and Jake food and I had to go to the grocery store. I shopped and came out of the store and walked to my car. When I got close to the car, there were three guys inside stealing it.

I pulled my gun. "Get out of the damn car! I'm tired of this shit! I will blow holes in all your butts. Now scoot!" I yelled.

They didn't wait. They got out and ran like hell.

I smugly holstered my gun and put my groceries in the car.

I was shaking when I tried to stick my key in the ignition. It just wouldn't go. I was cursing under my breath. "_Dammit, fucking shit, eat me bunch of car stealers, butt holes, sick of this crazy ass horse hockey, have enough stupid problems, aww suck it!"_

I couldn't start the car. Then I looked over at the seats and I noticed a football that wasn't mine and some playing cards and two 12 packs of beer in the back seat and hanging from the rearview mirror was a topless Betty Boop looking air freshener.

I got out of the car and walked to the rear bumper and looked down the row of cars. There about four cars down was my Lexus.

Oh crap…

I transferred my bags to my real car and drove to the police station. I had broken a record for not making an ass out myself for the last couple months and now I was going to have to out my pregnancy in a blaze of stupid glory. I'm an idiot.

I walked into the station and up the desk. A fairly new TPD cop that I had talked to a couple times was working, Fred Tanner.

He said, "Hey Stephanie. How you doing?"

"Well, I'll let you decide." I told him what I had done and the corners of his mouth were twitching and he was shaking. Then he pointed to the end of the desk where Carl Costanza was taking a statement from three white faced young men.

I scooted over toward them to listen. They were reporting a car jacking by a white pregnant female, approximately 5'7, brown crazy hair and angry blue eyes, wildly waving a gun and threatening to put holes in their butts.

Carl pointed my way and they looked and all jumped and put their hands up. Carl and Fred were laughing their asses off. Fred fell off his desk chair. I apologized to the young men and told them that our cars were identical and I was sensitive because mine had been stolen last month.

They were nice about it and didn't press charges against me. I gave them their keys and $100 for beer money.

After the embarrassing situation at the police station, it took all of one hour for my mother to begin leaving messages on my phone.

I took a one-day breather to prepare and then I called her back.

"Mom?"

"Stephanie, is it true? Are you pregnant out of wedlock?"

"Yep."

"Who is the father? Do you even know? Have you no shame?"

I winced. Being that one of the possible fathers was dead and the other was in harms way right now, I felt my hackles rising and the hormones were slowly pushing them to the danger zone.

"How could you do this to our family? Joseph has called. He still wants to marry you! My phone is ringing off the hook! You resolve this awful mistake right now before the baby is born!"

I finally snapped. "STOP! I will not marry Joe Morelli! If you want to have a relationship with me and this child at all then you will stop this tirade right now. I am living my life the way I choose. Not the way you choose!"

"I raised you better than this young lady! How dare you speak to me that way!

"No, how dare you? You can't hurt me any more mother." I

disconnected.

**Ranger's POV**

I had been from Baghdad to Fallujah and now Pakistan tracking members associated with the jihadist group Al-Qaeda. I was trying to get my hands on one in particular who was known to be one of the leaders of the Mujahadeen council. His name was Musab Saeed al-Fayad. Al-Fayad was leaving an American trail of blood all over this Babylonian cesspool. He was systematically hunting and abducting high profile American citizens for the sole purpose of murdering them in the worst way possible.

I had hooked up with a US Army Delta Force team who had been working on the mission for a few weeks. So far, we were a few steps behind them and all we were finding were the bodies. With their contacts, they had a way of just disappearing and materializing in a new place like fucking ghosts.

On the third month of the mission we had gotten a tip from an informant that had told us that al-Fayad was hunting an American reporter in Pakistan and we moved as quickly as we could.

By the time we arrived in Karachi, al-Fayad had found Jason Daniels. Daniels was a Jewish American journalist famous for his freelance work in the Middle East.

Al-Fayad had a particular interest in this reporter because he was doing research on a terrorist linked to Al-Qaeda who had attempted to smuggle explosives on board to blow up an American airliner flying out of London.

We spent two days gathering Intel and speaking with informants and a local Pakistani detective who knew the family and was working on the case.

On the third day we finally got our break. Five men in masks were holding the journalist in an old warehouse in a decrepit part of the city. Daniels was on his knees speaking softly into a camera.

We burst into the room just as the machete sliced into Daniels' neck. I fired at the attacker as the other team members fired on the other four.

We were too late. I went to the dying man lying on the floor holding his throat with one hand and I whispered to him, "I'm sorry we didn't make it here sooner Mr. Daniels." He moved his other hand slowly over mine and choked. He was gone.

One of the men was positively identified as al-Fayad. The mission was almost over for me. The detective who knew the family was contacted. Jason Daniels' wife and father had been living in a small house in Karachi. The detective was still worried about their safety.

We had arranged a transport for the journalist's body and his family. The detective had gone to break the heartbreaking news to the wife and father and help get them packed and get them to the transport plane.

Two hours later a car pulled up next to the plane with lights on.

It was the family of Jason Daniels. I gasped when I saw the woman speaking softly to the detective with tears in her eyes and the detective pointed at me.

Liora Daniels walked up to me with tears streaming down her face. She was eight or nine months pregnant and almost ready to give birth. I thought of Stephanie. She said softly, "I understand that you were with my husband when he died?" I nodded.

"Did he suffer?"

I shook my head no. "It was very quick and quiet. He was very brave."

She smiled like this gave her a small bit of comfort. She put her hand on mine like her husband had for a moment and then walked away.

The transport plane was loaded and I started to step up onto the back and lowered my head. What I had seen on this mission had been so evil, so dark, and it had filled me up. I thought about Daniels' grieving wife ready to give birth any day.

I ran my hands down my face. Stephanie. I don't know if her baby is mine. How could I be a father right now? I only feel hate and anger. How can I go back with this kind of darkness inside of me?

I shook my head. Te quiero tanto mi Estafania (I love you so much) and because of that I can't come back to you right now.

I alerted the men on the ground that I wouldn't be taking the transport back and I disappeared.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A few weeks earlier Ella had helped me to choose an OBGYN and she had gone with me for my first visit. I think Ella cared more for me and had been kinder to me than my mother ever had in my life time.

Even my relationship with Justine in such a short time had given me more comfort and happiness than I had ever felt before with my mom. When I thought of my mother I thought words like, cold, selfish, uncaring. There is a promise that I'm making to my unborn baby and that is he or she will never associate such words with me.

It was almost the end of March now. Tank came into my office with a solemn face. "I have some news Bombshell."

"I just got word that Ranger's mission was over weeks ago. He completed it, but didn't get on the transport home by choice. No one has seen him since."

"Tank, what the hell does this mean? Is he in trouble, on another mission? Tell me!"

I don't know yet. I never should have let him go alone. We always have each other's backs. I don't know what happened."

"Is he is danger?"

"Not indicated. He just walked away and disappeared off the radar."

"If he's not on a mission how do we find him? How does he get money? Where is he staying?"

"Steph, he knows that part of the world and he has contacts. He has alias personas, money in places and countries I don't even know about. He can walk into any bank in the world and get what he needs and we wouldn't know. If he wanted to disappear he could do it."

Tank gave me an exasperated look. "The question is why?"

**Ranger's POV**

_There is a certain winding road in the ancient walled city of Lahore, walking down which you come face to face with the real heart of life. Rising like the heat and sand of centuries past, almost as old as the Mughals (Persian tribe) themselves, it's life staring you boldly in the face: hot, humid, stark….it makes you sweat with its unblinking, almost naked intensity. I have found here the cure for any sadness that torments the human soul…. have felt my own melt into insignificance in its grimy dust._

_A place of darkness….it comes alive only as the sun sets in its russet sky. The swiftly falling night blankets the poverty and dirt that lies exposed by the day. The smell of rich sweet delights mingles with that of freshly sliced coconut and sugar cane, as vendors call to the passing crowd, with wooden stalls piled high with spices, mangoes, cucumbers, and all kinds of exotic wares. Hawkers roam with strings of roses and jasmine petals, along with beggars with scrawny outstretched hands. Lurking at corners, drug dealers exchange grubby hands with loafers; shady pimps with prospective customers. Bazaars hold beauties performing the mujra dance for those who want pleasure and a one night bride…_

_And everywhere... the heat and chaos of breathing, sweating humanity pressed together. _

This is my domain….

(Part of the above came from a blog myownworld and the rest is mine.)

**Stephanie's POV**

Two more weeks have passed and we have heard nothing from Ranger. Tank has exhausted his resources and contacts trying to find him. He was only able to find out one detail and he had to offer favors for the information. Tank had shared with me a part of Ranger's classified mission that could get him killed if his government handlers found out he had talked to a civilian.

Tank knows that he can trust me with his life and he told me that part of Ranger's mission had to do with that journalist who had been kidnapped in Pakistan and they had tried to behead him. He had still died and his poor wife had given birth not long after he was buried. That story had been in papers and the news.

How horrific for all of them and if I wasn't so scared for Ranger, I would be furious at him for not coming home when he had the opportunity. The only thing Tank knew for sure was that the transport left from Kurachi, Pakistan.

**Tank's POV**

I had received the 'error email address not found' back three times now. I growled and raising my hand I smashed the keyboard to pieces. "What the fuck, Boss?"

Brown knocked and stuck his head in the door. He looked at the smashed keyboard.

"Having a bad day man?"

"Yell at Hector and tell him to bring me another keyboard and I'll share this news with you, mother fuck man."

Bobby left for a couple minutes and came back. "Got a fucking weird email from Ranger. I tried to reply three times and the address can't be found. When Hector gets in here I'll show it to you."

Hector came in and removed the destroyed keyboard and plugged in a new one. "Tu' cabreado (you pissed)?" Hector looked at Tank and asked. "Shut up Hector and stay here for a minute."

Tank pulled up the email from Ranger and Bobby and Hector leaned over and read it.

"_Tank, You and Steph are in charge of Rangeman indefinitely. Don't waste resources or funds by sending a team. I can't come home and I'm asking you as my friend to look after Stephanie and her baby."_

_Ranger_

"What makes fucking sense about this? First he just volunteers for this mission alone which is against our brothers code. Then he doesn't get on the transport home and he fucking disappears. He does this knowing that his woman is pregnant and waiting for him to come home. Get Santos in here too. I want him to see this and we need to talk before we go to Bombshell with this shit."

"Hector, I'm forwarding you this. Call Silvio in Miami and send him a copy. See if you have any way to find out where this came from. And, Hector this is eyes only. Relay that to Silvio."

Lester walked in with Bobby. "Close the door. I know you're closer to Stephanie than Bob and me. You read this email from Ranger and then if you know anything that we don't you better spill it or I'll beat it out of you," I growled.

Lester read the email and stepped away from me. "I might know some of the reason why he took the mission. It has to do with her leaving last September. But, I promised Stephanie that I wouldn't tell what happened."

I pounded my fist on the desk and growled at him. "Well you are going to tell us because we are his best friends and now we are responsible for her. Before we talk to her about this, all of us need to understand what the fuck is going on here! So spill!"

Lester jumped and made a face. "If she finds out she will never trust me to tell me about a problem again. I don't want her to feel like she can't confide in me."

"Lester, me and Bobby love that little doll and the secret will never leave this room."

Lester sighed and nodded. "Did you view the video from that day?" Bobby and I both nodded. "Bobby, she played a prank on him because she was upset about being our entertainment all the time. She wanted him to have an idea of what it felt like. She doesn't understand that all that stuff she does is part of the reason we adore her so much. She tricked him and left him naked in his office cuffed to his desk chair and then took the cuff key to Tank."

Bobby grinned picturing that.

"Ranger took her from Luis and Ella's apartment up to seven. In the audio, you can hear her fear and crying. He lost his shit man. He handcuffed her, stripped her, and forced himself on her. He scared and humiliated her. That's why she ran out of here and went to Virginia. Remember the black eye and bruised face? One was from me and one from Nash."

I was shocked and hit with an overwhelming pang of guilt. "Ahh dammit! I unlocked him and got him clothes. I knew how angry he was and I could have stopped him. I had no idea that he would hurt that little girl. I thought they just had a bad fight."

"Ella knows and feels guilty too. She found Steph's shredded clothes and Stephanie had begged her and Luis to help her when Ranger was dragging her out of the apartment," Lester said.

Bobby said, "My God, this puts all the pieces together about that whole thing."

"She has forgiven him but, I don't think the relationship is the same. They are not really a couple again yet. To this day she won't go up to seven. When she caught him leaving for the mission without telling her and asked him why he would volunteer to go, his answer was 'atonement'."

I ran my hands down my face, "Stupid mother fucker! He thinks making this right is leaving and gettin' killed over in that hell hole or abandoning her with a baby on the way?" I looked at Bob, "Has he lost his mind? Could he be suffering PTSD or some shit?"

"Tank I'm so stunned right now. I'm just trying to think. I don't remember any signs or strange behavior back around that time. I can't even recall him losing his shit stateside before. He lost it with her over a prank?"

Lester said, "He had some words for her that day. She said that he treated her like a possession and told her he demanded respect under his roof. After she met Nash, she wouldn't have come back.

He basically got a second chance and now he's blowing it."

"He's my brother but I would leave his ass too. That poor woman has been through so much. What are we going to do?" Bobby frowned.

"We need to find him and drag his sorry ass home for his own good. The transport he was supposed to catch was from Kurachi. Mission was complete. If Hector or Silvio can find out anything about where that email originated, we'll send a team. As far as Bombshell, I think we should wait a few days before we show her the email."

Lester said, "I don't think we should show it to her. I think we just tell her that we got news he's okay, period."

"I agree. We don't know her state of mind right now either," Bobby said.

"Alright, dismissed."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Stephanie's POV**

I just got off the phone with the Rangeman attorney and the merger with Nash's company was final except for signing the paperwork. Bing and Nash would be here tomorrow with their attorney.

We'll give them a tour and a company orientation and then maybe we can have a welcome to Rangeman dinner party for them. I dialed Ella's extension to chat with her about it.

About the time I hung up the phone, the door burst open and in flew Jake followed by Lester. Jake jumped in my lap and nearly threw my chair all the way back. "Whoa, Boy!" I giggled. He was nearly full grown and getting to be a lot to handle. His energy level was through the roof and we were talking about starting some professional training for him soon.

Lester was panting. He said, "I can take Tank on a good day on the mats but that dog wears me out."

I laughed, "I think it's time to let the pros take over. He can't be running all over the place knocking people out of their chairs and stealing stuff and hanging out by the lounge. That poor new guy Vince sat on some food somebody had left in the chair the other day in the lounge. When he got up he had part of a sandwich stuck to his butt and Jake attacked his ass. Bit a hole in the guy's new cargos." Lester was laughing.

Lester said, "I can check into some obedience training for him close by and me and the guys will take turns taking him. He's great to run with outside. He's disruptive in the gym though when there are several guys working out. He growls and gets excited when we're on the mats. Vince's is not the only ass he's attacked and he keeps trying to herd 250 pound guys." We both started laughing at that.

Then I thought for a minute. Lester, "How is he getting up to the gym level?"

"Well, you're not going to believe this but he's taking the elevator and he's using the stairs. He sneaks in the elevator and he knows how to push the bars on the fire doors. We've been watching him on the cameras. He watches everything. He's a smart dog."

"You're not kidding?" Maybe we need to extend his training beyond what we were thinking. Like police dog and security. Are there times when he could help you guys?"

"Yeah, I can think of a few times we could have used a dog. They can smell and alert us to stuff we can't see, they can find people, and smell explosives. Good police dogs can take a guy down."

"How about some take out and a movie at your place tonight, gorgeous?"

"Okay, what are you in the mood for? Have you had Chinese in a while? I think I'm craving Chinese and jeez scrapple just popped in my head."

Lester grimaced, "What? I might throw up."

"Better you than me. I'm glad that part's over," I giggled.

Lester came to the door with beer, Chinese takeout, pickles and ice cream. I looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"I am not watching you eat that other shit. Crave normal stuff."

We sat down on the couch and my doorbell rang. I peeped through the hole and it was Morelli minus Bob. I opened the door. "Hey Joe, want to join us for some Chinese takeout?"

"Sure, but I was hoping I could talk to you in private."

"I think I already know what you want to talk about and you can talk in front of Lester. He's knows more than Mary Lou about me these days." I got him a beer and a plate and a fork. We all moved to the dining room table.

Joe looked at Lester and then at me, "I'm just going to come out and ask the big question. Could the baby be mine?"

"No Joe. I know that for sure. I had my period right after we broke up. It's Ranger's or Nash's baby."

He actually looked kind of sad. "Where is Ranger? Why isn't he with you?"

"It's complicated right now Joe. He's on a mission somewhere."

"He really did hurt you didn't he? Why do you want to go back to him?"

"He hurt me more emotionally than physically and I have forgiven him. He made a mistake. Joe, you've done the same to me. I love him and he might be the father of my child. You are one of my best friends and I do love you. We have a long history, but we wouldn't be happy in a marriage. I know that for sure because of Nash. So, don't be listening to my mother. I know she's calling you."

"Yeah, she's driving me crazy. I love you too. I just had to be sure that the baby might not be mine. I know you've changed and your life has changed and I'm pretty proud of you Cupcake. If you need anything any time you call me. I don't much like the thought of you by yourself right now."

With that conversation over the rest of the meal was good. We told Joe about Jake's escapades at work and he was laughing and saying he was glad he didn't have to go through Bob's puppy year. When the meal ended I was really tired all the sudden. Lester looked at me and said, "I'll take a rain check on the movie gorgeous". He and Morelli both kissed me on the cheek and left.

The next day I was so excited when Bing and Trigg arrived. We were all down in the garage waiting when they called to tell us they were nearing the building. There were hugs and handshakes and high fives and fist bumps. We were all so happy about the merger.

We did the final paperwork and the orientation, Rangeman confidentiality contracts, and then the tour. I showed them my old cubicle where I first started and went to Hector's to see what he was working on. I was going to show them an example of some of the advanced programs we had access to here at Rangeman. When I looked at his screen, I froze. It was an email from Ranger.

When I finished reading, the room started going from color to black and white to just black and the sound became muted and then I felt like I was falling.

I woke up in Lester's apartment on his bed. Ella and a whole group of guys were hovering over me. Bobby was sitting next to me checking my vitals. "Steph, what happened? Do you remember?"

I looked from Bobby to Tank to Lester. "He sent a message and you didn't tell me. He said he's not coming back!"

Bobby said, "We don't know if something happened on the mission. We're trying to find out where that email originated. We didn't want to upset you yet in case we got some good news. This is exactly what we didn't want to happen. Please don't be mad at us. He asked us to look after you."

Bobby asked everyone if he could have a private word with me. When everyone was out the door, Bobby spoke. "I need to ask you if there has been anything unusual about his behavior this last six months or so? It's important that you tell me."

I nodded. "He was acting different after I almost drowned and then…I can't talk about the day I left."

"What did he do?" Bobby asked.

"He lost his temper really bad and scared me. He was treating me liked he owned me." Bobby nodded. "Afterwards he was different too. The day I told him about Nash and to stop calling me, he was begging and he just doesn't do that. Then he up and left and said it was for atonement."

"Steph, I'm sorry that he hurt you. He may not be in a good place in his head right now. He may be trying to punish himself. Give him the benefit of the doubt until we can find him and get him home and get him evaluated. We'll use some contacts but we don't want friends in high places to know about his possible state of mind. When a soldier that does his kind of work goes off the radar in this way, he is considered no longer an asset. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Are you saying he's in danger from the people he works for?"

Bobby nodded.

"Let us work on this Steph. Trust us and right now, until you have reason not to, you trust him."

We got back to the dinner party and were discussing the training.

I wanted to get out of Trenton for a while. My mother was leaving several messages each day, my friends were leaving messages asking me questions I didn't want to answer yet. Mary Lou had left me a nice message saying that she wouldn't pressure me for details and that she wanted to give me a baby shower. That was sweet, she's my girl.

I spoke up, "Tank, I would like to go with a couple of guys to Springfield if that's okay. We need Hector and one of his team for sure for programs and security and maybe Lester for the rest. I think I know enough to get them going on contracts, proposals and supplies. Lester would you mind going with me?"

He grinned, "Might as well take the best gorgeous." Everybody rolled their eyes, even Bing and Trigg. They had gotten his particular number when we visited for the foundation dedication. About that time, Jake attacked and snatched a roll out of Bing and Trigg's attorney's hand and bolted before any one could catch him.

"I'm leaving Jake to finish his obedience training," I said. Everybody started laughing.

That night I decided to call Justine and ask her if John's house had been sold. We had been talking about once a week and were becoming really close. I dialed her. "Hello, Dear. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. How about you?" "Wonderful."

"How is the pregnancy now? Feeling better?"

"Much better. I'm glad the sickness is gone."

"This part of the pregnancy is the easiest up until you get to about seven months. I just remember the cravings."

"Yep, got those. I'm grossing out the guys at work on a regular basis now. It's hard for them not to gag when I'm making those sounds I do when I'm eating something that looks like road kill."

She started laughing.

"I wanted to ask you a question. Have you sold John's house yet?"

"It's still on the market. The realtor just said it's a bad time right now."

"Could my company buy it? Because of the work we do we need safe houses and then the guys traveling back and forth will need a place to stay. I'm going down to help Bing and Trigg train and need a place to stay. As uncomfortable as it might be, there is no other place that I would want to buy."

"Stephanie, it's my gift to you. My son would be very happy to know that you have refuge in his home."

"You have already given me too much Justine. I insist on buying it."

"Nonsense. I don't need the money. My Lucas is very wealthy too."

"I'll call the realtor tomorrow and have her leave the keys with the boys there."

"Have I told you how much I love you lately Justine?"

"I would love to bring Lucas and come take care of you while you're there. Would you mind?"

"No, I would actually really like that. I'll call when I get there."

"Love you dear," and we disconnected.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A week later I was preparing to leave when Tank called me to his office. We had a little game we all played.

"Tank to Bomber, come in."

I pushed my button, "Preggers here, what can I do you for?"

"Can you come to my office?...out."

"On my way…over and out."

Tank, Lester and Bobby were there when I arrived. "What's up guys?"

Tank said, "I ain't keeping nothing else from you doll. We finally found out where that email originated. It was sent from Lahore."

"Where is that exactly?"

There were no smiles on those faces. "It is the oldest and most well known red light district in Pakistan. It's infamous," Bobby said.

I was taking deep breaths trying not to pass out. "Lahore, like in whore? You said that like you were in fucking awe. He's not sick or in danger! He's thinking with his penis! Well, screw him I'm finished with his ass!"

"STOP little sister!" Tank bellowed. "We didn't tell you this to hurt you. We told you to be honest with you. Didn't Brown tell you that he might not be thinking straight right now? You don't know nothin' about the post combat fever. Ranger is damn good at what he does. Too good. If a man goes below that acceptable range of dark, he's in trouble. If he did it in his personal life, he's in real trouble. You can be his salvation or you can help be his end. What's your choice? How much do you love him? He's most likely not here because he's afraid he'll hurt you."

Tears started rolling down my face. "I haven't been in war. I don't understand. His heart should have led him home; his penis led him to a brothel. I'm leaving Trenton and I'm swearing off men. I'm getting a fucking girlfriend. I'm going to be a lesbian!" I turned to leave the room, glanced sideways to see three grinning faces. I flipped them a big Jersey one finger salute. "And wipe that twisted grin off your face Santos!"

Lester ran out and grabbed me. "Hold on, say your goodbyes while I get my stuff. I'm going with you. Hector and Binky are riding separate."

We went to my apartment and got my bag and told Dillon the super I was leaving for a while and I gave him a check for a couple months rent. He looked sad when he saw the pain in my face and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll look after your apartment. You take care of yourself."

Lester drove and pointed my Lexus toward Springfield. I called my Grandma Mazur on the way out of town. She has her own cell phone now.

"How is it there now?"

"Crappy."

"I'm sorry Grandma."

"Stephie, it's not because of you. Your mother won't pull her pin curls out of her ass. She's too far gone. She's torturing poor Val now. I'm doing the best I can but my Helen is relentless."

"I'm headed to Virginia and I'm going to be there for a while."

"You got someone to look after you?"

"Yes, I'm a lucky girl in that department. I have lots of friends," and I looked over at Lester. He gave me a wink.

"You can go and find your way little super woman. I love you."

"Thank You Grandma."

I shed a few tears and slept along the way. We arrived at the office before 1700 hours Ranger time and caught the guys before they left. They hugged me and did their own version of a shake with Lester and handed us the keys to the house and the office.

When we arrived at the house I was taking big breaths and Lester took my hand. We entered the house and walked into the foyer. There were no longer smells coming from the kitchen or warmth from the fireplace. I ran upstairs into Nash's room and to the closet.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Every thing was the same except Nash's personal items were gone. Lester came up behind me and hugged me. "You okay gorgeous?"

"Yeah, let's go get some groceries and maybe some takeout for tonight."

We found a good place to eat comfort food and got some groceries on the way home. Lester was like me when he wasn't totally under Ranger's influence and he would eat the junk food with me. So we got cans of cinnamon rolls and turnovers and real cream for our coffee. Yum.

When I went to get into the bed that night in the master bedroom I balked and started crying. Memories flooded me and I just couldn't sleep there. I walked to Lester's door and I slowly turned the knob and opened it. It was the comforting room I had slept in during my stay with Nash that I loved so much. I took a step into the room and Lester ever vigilant opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled and pulled the covers down next to him in invitation.

"Well, I don't think I can sleep in the other room right now and do you have something on under those covers?" He pulled the covers down a little further and revealed his boxers.

"Really, Super Man?" I grinned and got in next him. He put his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Sweet dreams, gorgeous," he whispered, "the stud man is on duty and no mean bastards will interrupt your dreams tonight!"

"Stud Man, really?" I murmured and then I felt it up against my backside. Okay I get it. Oh Boy, do I get it. "Lester put your flag down. How am I supposed to sleep?"

"I can't help that gorgeous your butt feels so good touching me there." "Well think of something to turn it off please." In about one minute the flag was suddenly down.

"What the heck did you think of or do I want to know?"

"Your Grandma Mazur latching onto it." I giggled.

"Goodnight Les."

**Lester's POV**

My eyes slammed open. Damn my body and brain. I'm probably going to get my ass killed and then I'm going to hell. Stephanie was still asleep but she was half laying on her side and half on top of me with her legs tangled in mine and she was grinding my morning wood and making little moaning sounds. Ranger you're one stupid mother fucker to leave this woman I thought.

Between the grinding and the sounds she was going to make me cum. I closed my eyes and concentrated. If she wanted release I was going to let her. She started breathing harder and moving faster. When I felt her start to spasm I let myself go.

Then her eyes slammed open and realization set in and she shrieked.

"Omigod Lester! What did I do?" She rolled off me and started to jump out of the bed and I grabbed her arm.

"Wait Steph, please." She stopped her momentum and lay flat breathing hard. "We didn't have sex. We both had a wet dream. A very good one. Talk to me."

"Lester, I'm so sorry. Damn Ranger and damn these pregnancy hormones. I've been having really strong ah… feelings lately. I attacked you in your sleep. I'm so embarrassed."

I took her hand and kissed it. "What you're saying is that you're basically horny. Glad I could help with that." Big wolf grin.

Then she smacked me hard. "Oww! That hurt."

"Dammit, I'm so crazy right now with these hormones Lester. I don't know whether to laugh or cry, come or go. Oh, shit don't you say a word!"

"I could help you with this you know. I'm good at this."

"What? Shut up Lester. I'm not talking about this. I'm getting up."

She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

**Stephanie's POV**

I let the water wash over me and cursed myself. How could I have done that? I'm so embarrassed; I don't even want to leave the shower. I'm such a slut!

What did he just offer? Him to replace my shower massager? I have been so damn horny lately it was making me crazy. My last thought last night before I went to sleep is that I wish I could have grabbed that hard on and rode it like Zorro having my merry way with it. What did I do this morning lord help me? I rode it like Zorro in my sleep. Damn you Ranger. Now look what position you've put me in. This is all your fault!

What I was worried about was my relationship with Les. I loved him and didn't want to do anything to lose the friendship we shared. I was frustrated and hurt and I was pregnant. I couldn't have a sexual relationship with anyone. I was going to have to buy several new shower massagers. Turbos!

**Ranger's POV**

_Far from being herded, terrorists are running free, dispersing and hiding, as a diminished state struggles to cope. Large parts of the country are no go areas, even for the military. Operations are announced and then cancelled on some pretext or another, while the enemy perfects the art of murder._

_They only get serious about security after certain installations have been attacked. They are now digging a trench around Peshawar airport to guard against explosives-laden vehicles. It's like bolting the stable door after the horse has fled. Anyone would have known Peshawar airport was an inviting and obvious target because it is used by jet-fighters and gunship helicopters that carry out aerial strikes against the militants._

_They did not think about the possibility of such an attack even after the attacks on the Mehran and Kamra bases. It was lucky five of the terrorists blew themselves up by accident or else they would have been inside the base wreaking havoc on brand new Chinese supplied fighter aircraft. To be told that the police in Peshawar fought bravely is no consolation. Of course they did; they fought heroically, in fact. But being brave, or being prepared to die, is not the point. That's a risk all who join the armed forces and the police must take._

_Is the government aware that well organized political and media campaigns by terrorist organizations can blur the line of responsibility between their acts and that of the military, thereby enabling them to use collateral damage and suffering as political weapons of war? In areas of Swat, for instance, damage to property was blamed on the military and cleverly exploited to show it in a bad light. If so, what's our counter narrative? The Bohra community of Karachi may be next._

_And is the government fully aware that success depends on the efficiency of our intelligence apparatus to discover where terrorists are holed up and on the capability of our security forces to act on the information? That's hardly evident because these institutions remain badly organized and poorly led, much like most government departments; unless the pool of intelligence gatherers and analysis capabilities are vastly augmented and improved._

_Fools are in a terribly overwhelming majority in Pakistan. Why else would the erstwhile former prime minister advise his countrymen to leave the country if they could not hack it anymore? What sort of a message does that send? Many are taking his advice, at least those who can afford it. But instead of blaming their leaders they are cursing fate, which is absurd._

_The government won't establish its moral authority, terrorists run amok, they hide, and they need to disappear….I will make them disappear…_

(Parts of this come from former ambassador Zafar Hilaly)

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Stephanie's POV**

I made coffee and Lester put the cinnamon rolls in the oven. Lester was grinning and humming like the Cheshire cat that ate the canary. I went to the living room and grabbed my phone and called Justine. "Good morning Dear"

"Morning. We're in Springfield. Come when you're ready."

"We'll take a flight in the morning. Lucas has some things to take care of today."

"When you get here, would you mind going with me to an OBGYN my doctor recommended here?"

"Not at all. That's why I'm coming. To be there for you in any way I can."

"Thanks, I'll tell Ella you're taking over her job," I laughed.

"Call me with your flight info tomorrow and Lester and I will come get you at the airport."

"Fine, see you then Stephanie."

Lester had the buns out of the oven and was putting them on a plate and I got the orange juice and put plates on the table. We sat down and he kept grinning at me. I slapped him on the back of the head and pointed my finger. "We are going to forget about that little accident this morning, understand?"

"I'm kicking your snarky butt to the other guest room because I want yours. It was the one I stayed in when I was with Nash. Justine and Lucas are coming tomorrow and they can stay in the master suite."

He wiggled a finger at me grinning. "Well I'm still offering my services if you need me. I'm really good."

"We're stopping at the hardware store on the way to the office and you're going to have a job to do when we get home later. Problem will be solved. I'm trying to keep Ranger from making us both disappear."

Lester drove us to the office. Bing and Trigg were already there waiting for us. Binky and Hector arrived shortly after. I hugged them both. They introduced us to the secretary, Lisa. She was a pretty woman and she had assets. Lester homed in right away sitting on her desk and asking her questions. "Lester," I barked, "Behave. No harassing the help. Ready, guys?" They both grinned and nodded.

"Do you guys have any skips you need to round up today?"

"We have to check with the bonds offices today but we're caught up so we could be here."

"Good, Hector is going to be working on your computers and installing new hardware and software today. Then he'll begin training each of you on those programs and then they will both begin the security training. Lester is going to be here to help with fugitive apprehension so that I can have at least one of you training at all times." They both nodded.

"I'll start with both of you on suppliers and contracts. I have a CD for you with all of that information on it." I handed it to Hector to load. Hector should be done by lunch. Let's go to your conference room and Les and I will run down all the basics and the services Rangeman provides and we'll get your supplies and uniforms ordered. We have a supplier for vehicles too. Ranger is a stickler for safety and professionalism. All vehicles are no more than a couple of years old and are well maintained. Weapons have to be cleaned, serviced and well maintained. You're also going to get a new arsenal and you're going to be trained. We have a couple of types of government contracts. Ranger has a special team for one type and then we have minor jobs we do as well, which you guys can handle in your area. Security is our biggest business. Both electronic and personal is growing. You'll need to begin hiring some guys. Tank has some good contacts for ex-military with specialties. You'll need a Hector too; a computer and electronics genius and I winked at Hector." He grinned back at me.

"What the…?" Lester and I both did a double take. "Did he just grin?"

Lester said, "I only caught a glimpse but I think he did. Damn Steph, you sound like a mini Ranger except with better parts." He looked down. "I think I got wood."

I pointed my warning finger at him. "Lester, less than a tiny breeze will raise your flag. I told you to behave." Bing, Trigg, Binky and even Lisa were laughing.

We worked through the morning and then all of us went to lunch. We went to a local diner that had fantastic comfort food and the biggest pies and cakes you've ever seen. I had a big juicy fried pork chop with mashed potatoes and gravy and green beans and a big slice of apple pie a la mode.

I was starving and half way through my meal I felt all eyes on me. I looked up with my mouth full, "Wha..?"

Lester looked down. "I got wood again." Bing raised his finger, "Me too." Trigg raised his finger, "Me three." Binky raised his, "Me four." Hector shook his head no. They were all chuckling.

My mouth still full, "Aw..shu..u..yu..per..berts!" Lisa started giggling.

After lunch, Hector and I spent equal time with Bing and Trigg until the end of the day. I kissed them both on the cheek and Lester and I departed back to the house.

Lester looked at me. "You are exhausted Steph. We'll eat sandwiches and I'll move you to my room and tuck you in. I'll install your shower massage turbos for you," and he winked. I flipped him the Jersey bird.

"Thanks Les, I really am tired tonight." We ate sandwiches and chips and I followed him to his bedroom. When he left I changed and flopped wearily into the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up feeling pretty good and bless Les, he's my guy. He had my shower massage turbo ready to go.

I test drove that sucker to its limits.

I went downstairs and Les had already put coffee on and the turnovers except the coffee had become an offensive smell. Do babies know instinctively what's not good for them? I normally loved the smell of coffee but this morning, yuck.

"Mornin' Les," and I kissed him on the cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

He grinned. "Not as good as yesterday."

"Oy, you are never going to forget that are you? So shit happens. You have no idea the raging fever that is my pregnant body right now. Yesterday, I loved the smell of coffee. Today it makes me want to barf."

"You have a glow. Did you enjoy your shower?"

"Lester, if you don't stop worrying about my privates and forget that _incident_ I will send you back and have Hal come out here."

We went to the office and commenced with the training again. Lester and Trigg left to track a couple of skips midday. Hector and Bing finished going over the Rangeman programs together. I got a chance to talk to Lisa a little and she seems to really be a nice girl. She seemed a little intimidated by Lester but was really interested in Binky. I thought that was really cute. I reassured her that she might be working with a bunch of big beefy tough guys but they were the sweetest guys in the world. I loved them all like brothers.

When the guys got back, I told them I had an idea. I asked Hector if he thought Binky could do his job in this office. Hector shrugged and said, "Chure." I asked Binky, "Would you like to transfer here and work in this office as the office programmer and tech?" He looked over to Lisa and grinned. "Hell, yeah!"

"Okay then, that is one job filled," I grinned, happy with my matchmaking self.

Justine called about lunch time and told us that they were scheduled to arrive at Washington/Dulles airport at 5:20 pm. Lester and I took one of the SUV's and went to pick them up. Justine came off the plane beaming and I ran to her and hugged her like a lifeline. I hadn't realized how much I needed her until I saw her.

Instinctively feeling my pain, she whispered, "Shh…I'm here now," and she hugged me. "Everything is going to be okay. I'll stay as long as you need me."

I hugged Lucas and told him how happy I was that he was here. Lester and Lucas shook hands and Justine gave him a kiss and a hug.

We drove back to the house and Lester deposited their luggage in the master suite. I explained to Justine that I wasn't personally comfortable there. She just nodded. We decided to order take out pizza and chat in the kitchen. Lucas turned out to be really witty and charming. I really liked him and I could tell that Justine loved him.

That night I had the most incredible dream. I was riding this beautiful white horse and every time I bounced up and down on his wonderful back it would give me the most incredible sensations and then I climaxed and shivered. I loved this horse. When I woke up and went to the bathroom to shower I noticed my panties were soaked. Jeez, what a dream I thought.

Tank called. "Bomber, we got some Intel. We might be able to find him. Me and Bob need to go and we are going to take Ram. You are in charge of the company. Can you handle that lil' sis?"

"Yes, get the bosses together and I'll have Hector set up a Skype Video session. You need to be there and release the reins to me. Then they won't argue over authority." "Ten-Four Bomber, call you back."

First and seconds in command were on conference for each office.

"Gentleman, this is Stephanie Plum. She is half owner and second in command of the Rangeman company. She is a trusted and equal partner with Ranger. She has your back and your lives just as I would. Bobby, Ram, and I will be leaving on a mission to assist Ranger. Bomber is at the helm."

"Bomber go ahead," Tank said. "Ah.. guys, I know that not all of you know me yet but I do care about this company and all of you. I'm in Springfield, VA now training our new office and I am open to any calls, any visits, or any questions. I would also appreciate your support and help while Ranger is away. He is our leader and I would like to make him proud. We are growing the company which is good for all of us. So can I hear a Hoo-ah?" I heard a huge _hooah_ and _we got your back_. Thank goodness. "Okay then, how about a meeting once per week on Mondays at say 1000 Ranger time?" They chuckled, "No problem Bomber."

"Okay, talk to you next week guys."

I leaned down and put my head between my knees. Lester was there and whispered, "Let's go home Steph." You can put your feet up and I'll give you a foot massage. He did the eyebrow waggle.

"I'm just too tired to argue Les." He picked me up and carried me to the car and set me in. He said, "Steph, jokes aside, I am really worried about you."

"I'll be fine. I feel selfish wanting you to be with me through all this mess. But, if you and Justine are with me, I feel like I can do this."

**Lester's POV**

I wanted to kick that stupid fucker's ass. His woman was suffering. Instead of running a testosterone fueled company she should be home resting and taking care of herself and her baby.

Their lives were at risk. Steph was so small and slim. Even with her belly growing, she should have been twenty pounds heavier. She was trying to be so strong. She needed someone that loved her taking care of her every day. Even with a smile on her sweet face, I saw her pain.

Every heavy emotion known to man was tormenting her body day and night. I wanted desperately to help her. I just didn't know how to do it without hurting our friendship and hurting her and that stupid fuck I call my brother Ranger.

I carried her to her room and told her to rest and I would be back.

I got some of her lotion out of the bathroom and brought it back. I squeezed a liberal amount into my hands and picked up a foot and began to massage.

"Ummm, Les that feels so good." I messaged her calves and then moved to the other foot and leg. "Roll over on your side Steph."

She did and I pushed her shirt up and massaged from the base of her spine all the way up and in a few minutes I heard little snores.

I lay down beside her and put my arm around her. If I had a woman like this, I would be the luckiest bastard in the world, I thought.

In a little bit Justine peeked her head in and said that dinner was ready.

I roused Steph and said, "Take a whiff Steph. Let's follow our noses to the kitchen."

"Mmnn, what is it? It smells so good."

"Lean on me and we'll check it out," I chuckled.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Stephanie's POV **

Arriving in the kitchen I said, "Yum, what are you cooking that smells so darn good Justine?"

Justine laughed, "It's beef tips in wine sauce and vegetables in butter sauce with my Texas chocolate cake."

"Omigosh, John told me about that cake. He said we'd need to eat it in private, I would like it so much."

She laughed, "That is the one. You can get drinks dear. Lucas, you put out the plates and silverware. Lester grab those rolls out of the oven for me."

We all settled in to dinner and really enjoyed each other's company. I felt like I was really with family for the first time in my life, except for Grandma Mazur.

After dinner Les suggested I go have a soak in the tub. He said he would help Justine clean up after dinner.

**Lester's POV **

I had sent Steph off to soak in the tub and relax. I was helping Justine clean up the dishes. Lucas was talking about his business and asked some questions about ours. He left to go light a fire in the living room and Justine looked at me.

"Lester, I see the same look in your eyes that I saw in Carlos's the first time I met him. You love her too, don't you?"

I sighed, "Mrs. Nash, there is no one man or woman that is not affected by her. There is no other woman like her. Her warmth draws people like a moth to a flame. She is loyal and loving and a fierce friend to those she loves. She's compassionate even to the fugitives she brings in. I can't help but be in love with her. Ranger is my brother but I swear if he messes up with her one more time…"

She hugged me. "There are few people in this world like our Stephanie and she deserves so much more than she has endured. She is so innocent; she doesn't really know the effect that she has on people. You help her and you don't feel guilty about what you give each other during this time. You just remember that your fates have already been written. She is a unique woman with great love for many people and even many men. She is not average and never will be. Yours and hers and Carlos's destinies are already written my son."

This woman was really special. Stephanie had talked about Nash's kindness and I could definitely see where it came from. This woman cared about everyone around her. She drew people in like Steph. I can see how they would be close. I knew a little about Steph's mom and she was known to be a "Stepford Bitch."

I went upstairs to check on Stephanie.

I knocked on the door and it was quiet. I opened the bathroom door and walked in. Steph was asleep in the tub. I grabbed a towel and knelt by the tub and let the water out. I picked her up and wrapped her in the towel.

She was on my lap and her eyes fluttered open. "Les?"

"Shh, I just fetched you out of the tub and I'm going to tuck you in bed. You were asleep and the water was getting cold."

"Kay," she said.

She was wasted; she was so tired. She didn't even care that I was holding her naked. I dried her completely and carried her to her room. I tucked her in and undressed and then got in beside her.

**Stephanie's POV**

I had another one of those fantasy dreams where I was being pleasured by one of those romance novel guys like that Fabio. But, it wasn't that guy. All those cheesy words were going through my head like _his smooth gentle lips_ and _his rough manly fingers_ and _my silken folds_ and _heavenly nub_ and _an explosion of lust and passion_. Jeez, I gotta' stop reading those things.

I got up the next morning and made the bed and headed off to the shower. When I took off my panties, I thought shit I really am having wet dreams.

I fired up my turbo and got ready for the day.

Heavenly smells were coming from downstairs again. It was pancakes and sausage and fruit. "Yummy, Justine."

Lester was already eating and grinning. I kissed everyone on the cheek ending with Les. "Morning, Les."

"Good Morning gorgeous, you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. I feel really rested today and ready for my doctor's appointment."

Justine said, "They will probably do an ultrasound today. Do you want to know the baby's sex?"

I was hit with a sudden pang of panic and sadness and terror and I felt sick. No, I don't want to know anything. I don't want to…I don't…I can't… do this. I started to sob and I got up and left the room.

I was lying on the bed crying when Lester opened the door. He came over and settled next to me and put his arm around me. "Gorgeous, you can do this. If you don't want to know any details about the baby that's fine. You have people here that love you and will help you get through this. I am so sorry that Ranger and Nash are not here for you. We all care. Mrs. Nash? How about her for a dream mother?"

I rolled over and laughed. "I know; I love that woman." I touched his sweet face, "Thank you Lester, I love you," and I gently kissed him on the lips. Lester rubbed his hand down my back and deepened the kiss.

I pushed him back. "No Lester, this is just wrong."

He got out of the bed and looked at me. "Well Justine thinks that it isn't. Ranger is not here for you but I am. I would never stand in the way of you and him. He's my brother and I love him too. But, you need someone, you need a man right now to love you and take care of you. He's not here and he didn't come back."

I began to sob again. Just then Justine knocked. She sat down on the bed. "Child, your life is not a normal one. That does not make you bad; it makes you special. I don't know what has happened between you and Ranger. I am as worried about him as you are. But, you take the love and the help that is offered to you right now and don't you feel bad about it. Your health and that of your child's depends on it. If you are meant to be together then you will be together."

"Now come, let's dry those eyes and go see your doctor." She put her hand out to me like a lifeline and I took it. "We'll go and have a nice lunch and Lucas and Lester will go to the office today. We'll stop at the grocery on the way home and get whatever you want for dinner and we'll cook it together. We'll have fun. Okay?"

I said, "Can we make chocolate chip cookies?"

She and Lester both laughed. "Of course we can."

Lester said, "Just don't bring home any of that scrapple shit. I can't watch you eat that. It's against my religion."

"What religion is that Les?" "The Temple of Lester," he beamed.

Justine and I both giggled. "Justine you don't even know how twisted this guy is."

The doctor was nice. Her name was Lucille Jenkins and she was in her early fifties and very warm. She did the ultrasound and Justine told her that I didn't want to know details. I told Justine that she could know if she wanted. She and the technician had worked out a code and Justine was smiling when we left the room.

We went to the grocery store. "Okay, what are you craving dear?"

"Um, I'm thinking meat and tomato sauce and noodles and cookies."

"Okay, I may be from Texas but I make a mean stuffed ziti with tomato sauce and great tollhouse cookies."

"Yum, with some French bread and garlic butter, too?"

"Sounds even better."

"Justine, do you make gravy and biscuits like John?"

"Why, yes I do. That was his favorite breakfast. True comfort food. Would you like me to make that for you tomorrow morning?"

"Would you mind? I know it's a lot of trouble. They were so good though. That was our best morning together."

She looked sad for a moment and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Gravy and biscuits it is. I love you child."

Tank called to let us know they were en route to Pakistan. We were just into May and I was almost to the uncomfortable stage of my pregnancy. "Tank, I love you guys, please take care."

"No problem doll, we be good." He didn't sound so sure though.

I was sobbing on my bed and I heard the door open and close and the lights turned out. Then I heard the rustle of clothing and felt strong arms enveloping me and then I was riding the white horse without a care. I love those romance novels.

**Tank's POV**

Karachi, Pakistan 1800 hours

I hate this fucking place. I always have. If there is a place that births evil incarnate, it is this place. How Ranger could stand to be here any longer than necessary is the big fucking question. What the hell was going on? This guy never lost his shit.

I was so fucking scared for so many people. The life and sanity of this man mattered to every one. He was our rock. Ranger please let us find you because we aren't the only ones who are looking for you now.

Me, Bob and Ram had alias personas and dressed in disguises to head out to Lahore. We got in our vehicle and headed to Heera Mandi, the walled city. That was the best place to start looking.

Any criminal, terrorist, or mercenary could hide there.

We waited until 2300 hours when the district came to life and then we started going from door to door. We were loaded with rupees. We had to pay every time we entered a new bazaar. We had been through nearly every brothel and had decided to regroup and head to a hotel when I spotted a familiar silhouette sitting at a table outside a café.

Oh hell no, it couldn't be this easy. I motioned for the guys to stop and be quiet. I watched the man for a few minutes and he eventually turned to us and shook his head just slightly - the no approach sign. I signed for the team to back into the shadows and wait.

I was relieved and thankful. We had our boy and he was on his game. Now we just wait until he makes contact and we can see what he's up to. I have seen him this way before and he's on a mission. Hooah, my brother. You're okay.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Stephanie's POV**

I got up and hummed my way to the bathroom and had my morning shower. I got out and sniffed my way to kitchen. Oh goody, it was biscuits and gravy morning!

"Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, yes I did. What about you?"

"Wonderful, right Luke?" He winked at her and blew her a kiss.

How cute was that? I thought. I looked at Lester and he was grinning at me.

"Morning Les," and I smacked him on the lips.

Oddly the tune, "Love Shack" was playing in my head. How weird. This felt like the frigging twilight zone this morning.

We had the most scrumptious breakfast and I think Lucas was a little embarrassed hearing my food orgasms but Les and Justine were enjoying the show.

I cleaned my plate and rubbed my big belly. "Justine, as Tank would say, 'you da' bomb.' That was incredible."

She laughed. "No one has ever enjoyed my cooking so much."

**Tank's POV **

We waited in the shadows until almost sunrise. Finally Ranger got up and moved. We followed him at a distance and then he cut into a building after about three blocks. We went in the door and paid the old madam and were led up some stairs. Another woman motioned to a door and we went in.

Ranger pulled the hijab off of his head and looked at us. "What are you doing here? I gave orders!"

"Fuck you man! Fuck your orders! I never questioned you before until now. You done left a mess at home. You done broke a little girl's heart again! You didn't come home after a mission. Man, we ain't the only ones looking for you now. Me and Bobby and Ram are your brothers. You gonna' tell us what the fuck is goin' on?"

He sighed, "You know any details about the original mission?

I nodded. "Well al-Fayad was just part of the cell and they are still hunting Americans and blowing up civilians and military. I was with Daniels when he died and I met his wife who was ready to give birth and I was damned if I was going let those evil bastards just go! We were so fucking close to them."

"I'm still working with the Delta crew and we have Intel that they will be in Bohra tomorrow. I don't want you in danger. You can stay here."

"No fucking way Ranger! You go, we all go!"

He finally smiled and hugged us both and gave us that brother pat on the back we shared.

"Damn, it's good to see your ugly faces," he grinned. "You can stay here and get some shut eye."

"The women here are clean and very nice and I pay them well for their silence. They don't have to take men at all under my protection. They are beautiful and very talented in dance. I can always hint to them that they can volunteer to dance and have a good experience with good men. Women have needs too and these women are mostly brutally repressed." Then he winked.

Bobby and Ram and I were wasted by the next morning. We had lived our fantasies and I think the women had too. It was a magical night. Ranger didn't participate; he was focused on the mission as always.

We met up with Delta team at 0800 hours. Ranger explained to them that Bob and Ram and I were the same as him and had come to help when he didn't return stateside after the original mission.

We all went over today's mission plan and moved into place.

The peace loving people of the Dawoodi Bohra community were going about their daily business of talking to neighbors, shopping for wares, returning from the mosque after offering Maghrib prayers. Most community members wear a white and gold 'Topi' and the women wear colorful flowing hijabs called Rida.

We spotted four suspicious men wearing different attire walking around the mosque and then moving to the market area. The team leader gave the nod to move in and pointed us to the mosque area. Our team headed in keeping our weapons hidden and staying as far away from the civilians as possible.

When we got to the side of the mosque I saw a man planting what looked like an explosive device. I fired one shot and he was down. The shot was muted by the noisy sounds of the day and the men dragged the body into the shadows. We went around the building and to the next and spied a man leaving a car in front of the building and looking around suspiciously. As he tried to disappear between the buildings I reached out and grabbed him and snapped his neck in one violent motion. Bobby pulled his body into the shadows.

Almost immediately we heard, "Beta Team report!"

Ranger reported, "Mission complete. Beta Team Leader out."

"Alpha Team clear. Let's remove these explosives."

The events of the day had saved an estimated 50 civilian men, women, and children's lives. Not to mentioned more American civilian deaths. The mission was a success.

"Lets go home boys. I've got a date with a real Babe," Ranger said.

**Stephanie's POV **

Les and I went shopping for me some maternity clothes this morning after breakfast because not much was fitting just right. If it was baggy in one place, it was too tight in another and vice versa. I needed some of those gross maternity things.

We went in and picked a few neutral pants and shirt items and then I spied Lester looking at some stuff like a curious little kid. He had a friggin' breast pump in his hand and how was I supposed to explain that.

He grinned. "Is this like one of those 'penis pumps'?"

"What?"

"You know, like those pumps that are supposed to make your dick longer or suck the cum out of it?"

"No, I don't know, maybe, yes. I think it sucks the milk out of your breast."

He grinned. "You don't need that. I can do that for you."

I smacked him on the back of the head. "Lester, it's for the baby. The milk is for the baby. You are so twisted!"

The next thing he picked up was a pair of pregnancy panties. He held them up and looked at me. "This is as bad as that repulsive road kill shit you want to eat in front of me. I feel myself shriveling."

I giggled. "Maybe I should buy some so you won't think about my privates in the same way. Come on stupid man. Lets get out of here before you embarrass me any more."

We were heading to the office. Les looked over at me and smiled and reached for my hand. I smiled at him. When we got to the office Trigg and Bing were in deep conversation.

"What's up guys?"

"We've got four skips and two new security proposals. We're a little short handed today."

"No problem. Let's see your skips." Two were minor. I said, "You go with Hector and Binky for the security proposals. Those are really important to learn right now and Les and I will do these two minor skips."

One of the skips was a woman that had been caught shoplifting with no priors. I told Les to go there first.

I told Les to let me go. I got out and knocked on her door. "Yes?" the woman who answered asked.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie Plum. Are you Margaret Tanner?

"Yes."

"You missed your court date. Are you okay?"

She started crying. "I can't leave the house. My daughter is sick. I was arrested because I was stealing food in the grocery store. My husband left us."

"Maybe I can help you. How's your daughter? Can I see her?"

She took me to a room and opened the door. A little girl about five years old was lying in the bed reading a book and she didn't have any hair. I looked at Margaret. She mouthed cancer.

"What is her name I asked?"

"Her name is Janelle," her mother said.

I went to the little girl. "Hi Janelle. What are you reading?"

"Amelia Bedelia," she said.

"What do you like about her Janelle?"

"Well, she gets mixed up a lot but she's really nice. She bakes good pies and cakes."

"Yum, I love pies and cakes, do you?"

"I really do. I just haven't felt good enough to eat much lately."

"Maybe I can help with that." I hugged her.

I went to Margaret. "Give me just a minute and we will take you to the station and get you re-bonded. I will get you bailed out myself. Then we will get you groceries and get Janelle the best care that we can, I promise."

I was suddenly weak and almost staggered to the door. I was trying to choke back the tears. My heart was going to burst it hurt so badly. My breathing was becoming labored. I had been feeling sorry for myself and this woman was going through something so awful. I felt so ashamed. I got to the door and waved at Les.

Lester came running to me. "Steph?"

"Lester, you take Margaret to the station and get her re-bonded. I'll pay the bond. You bring her back. I'll stay with her daughter. Okay?"

He nodded. "You sure you're okay. You don't look good. I don't want to leave you."

"You take her now. And then..and then you take Margaret to the grocery and get them some food on the way back. You do that Lester." My hands were shaking.

"Steph, I'm not sure about this."

"Please do it now, Lester." I was trying to be firm.

He went in and got Margaret. I promised her that I would not leave Janelle. I sat with her and she read me some of her book and then went to sleep. I walked out of the room and slid down the wall in the hall. I got my phone out of my pocket and called Travis. I told him about this sweet little girl. He said that he would have someone to check on the family tomorrow and we would do everything that we could for Janelle. "Than…thank you."

"It doesn't matter the cos…cost Travis. I'll pay. You have the contacts. Love you and kiss Justin for me."

The pain was now in my abdomen and it was so bad. I was trying to be quiet so I wouldn't wake Janelle and then I had to throw up. I crawled to the bathroom and threw up. I lay on the floor. Oh please Lester hurry. I closed my eyes. Is something wrong with my baby? Am I losing my baby?

I pulled my phone out and tried to dial but I was shaking so bad I couldn't dial numbers very well. I tried to dial 911 and finally on the third try I got someone. "What's your emergency?"

"I might be having problems with my pregnancy and there is a little girl here she's sick…with cancer. I can't leave her. Mm…my friend and her mother will be back soon. I was seeing stars the pain was so bad. Ple…please. Ahhh…" The phone dropped from may hand and then there was nothing but blackness.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Lester's POV**

I saw the ambulance lights before we reached the house. I got out and ran. The ambulance was about to pull away.

"Wait! Is it a woman? Where are you taking her?"

"Inova Fairfax Hospital," the EMT said. Then the ambulance sped away.

My heart was in my throat. I couldn't move for a minute. Steph.

I gave Margaret the groceries and headed to Inova Fairfax Hospital.

I called Justine and told them simply that something had happened.

I had never been so close to losing my shit. I knew something wasn't right when I left. I should have never left that house. Now Steph was headed to the hospital in that ambulance.

**Stephanie's POV **

I slowly woke up. That white ceiling, those lights, that smell. I'm in a hospital again. I looked around the room. There wasn't any one here. Then I remembered. I ran my hand over my stomach.

There was nothing there anymore. I was used to something being there. I felt this sorrowful wail coming from the pit of my stomach. Noooo! Oh Please, Nooo! I got up slowly out of the bed on wobbly legs and I made my way to the door. I made it to the doorway and collapsed. "Please someone tell me where is my baby?"

I was reaching out for help and I couldn't talk any more. I had no voice. Faces looked at me like I was insane. I was alone. I guess I deserved it. I didn't take care of the baby good enough. I didn't know but I was mumbling to myself and leaning against the door to my room with my arms out like a homeless person begging for my baby, grasping at the air, but no one could understand what I was asking for.

**Lester's POV**

I ran from the ward back to the room as fast as I could. When I walked in, the room was empty. I ran out into the corridor.

"Where is she?" I yelled.

One of the nurses came up to me. "She is being transferred to Northern Virginia Institute."

"Why?"

"She is suffering psychological trauma and possible dissociation."

"What?"

She had a break down here in the doorway. She wasn't able to speak and she was unresponsive. The doctor on the floor wrote orders to get her moved right away.

Oh, Steph, I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I let you down, I thought. I called Justine.

"Justine," I sobbed.

"Lester? Please talk to me son.

"They are taking her to Northern Virginia Institute, a psychiatric hospital. She must have woken up and I wasn't there. I think she knows about the baby."

"Lester, we're almost there but we'll head to the other hospital instead. Meet us there," Justine said.

We arrived at the hospital and waited for an hour. Finally a doctor came out and told us that we couldn't see Stephanie. He said she was non-communicative, not speaking at all and not making eye contact with anyone. Luke and Justine were holding hands and she was crying softly.

He said, "What can you tell me that can help us to treat her. We know that she went into pre-term labor and it couldn't be stopped and that she probably woke up realizing she wasn't pregnant any longer. I think what she experienced was a psychiatric break resulting from shock and trauma. I need to know about her history. Has she experienced other trauma recently? Was she under stress?"

I just kept sobbing into my hands. Justine put a hand on my back trying to comfort me.

Justine spoke, "Doctor, she and my son were close and she witnessed his death by shooting in late September. She became a partner in a large and successful company shortly after that. Her partner left on a military mission and she has had the weight of that responsibility and all those people on her. Then, she didn't have the support of either of the possible fathers to help her through the pregnancy. One had died and the other was in battle."

I spoke up then. "Someone she trusted cheated on her and another attacked her and scared and humiliated her before Justine's son died. She was trying to save a mother and a child with cancer today. I could tell something was wrong. She wasn't speaking right and she was weak. But, she still begged me to go take care of the mother."

Justine nodded. "Apparently before she called 911, she had called our friend Travis Parker about getting the child some help. She started a foundation in my son's name and they help autistic children."

The doctor's eyes were wide. "This woman has been through all this in a matter of just over six months?" We all nodded.

"I wasn't with her when she woke up. If I had been there…"

Justine took my hand. "No Lester, don't you blame yourself, son."

**Ranger's POV**

I rang the doorbell. I was nervous like a boy picking up his sweetheart for a first date. I couldn't wait to put my arms around my Babe and hold her. A man I didn't know opened the door.

"I'm Carlos Manoso and this is Tank and Bobby. I'm here to see…"

"I know who you are son. Come in. I'm Lucas Duncan." We shook hands.

He turned and I followed him to the living room. Justine and Lester were sitting on the sofa holding hands and crying. Bing and Trigg were standing by the fireplace with tears in their eyes.

I spoke, "What is going on? Where is Stephanie?"

Lester looked up at me with rage and anger in his eyes. "You selfish, self centered coward! You want to dominate someone? Dominate me, mother fucker!" The he came at me with both fists clenched and tears in his eyes.

Tank and Bobby lunged at him right when he went to throw the first punch. He was growling and panting like an animal and throwing daggers at me with his eyes. Bobby finally said, "Lester, you either calm down now or I'll sedate you."

Tank growled, "Lock it down Santos right now! We need to talk."

Justine stood up. "Boys, Lester, please calm down. We do need to talk."

I said again, "Where is Stephanie?"

"She is in the hospital Carlos."

"What happened? Is she going to be okay? Is the baby okay?"

Every one just stared at me. "Please tell me," I begged.

I looked at Justine. "She is not alright and she is no longer pregnant."

I was stunned. "I want to go to her. Where is she?"

"You can't see her and she can't talk to you. She won't know you."

"What do you mean?"

"She's in a psychiatric hospital."

"What? What the _hell_ happened here?"

Lester said in a voice I've never heard, "What happened is that a good woman has been suffering with the weight of every one's pain and shit and responsibility all by herself for seven months; she has been hurt by the people she loved and trusted the most. All she has done is try to help other people and make other people smile. She took over your company like a protective mother and she did more than good, she did great. She never thought of herself. Even to the end she was trying to help someone else!" He sobbed.

He said, "She's not with us any more. She's gone now Ranger. There's no more light in her beautiful blue eyes."

Tears started rolling down my face. "Oh dear God, what have I done?"

Every person in the room was crying. I looked at the men that I had been in battle with, tears falling and big chests shaking.

Justine spoke softly. "Boys you have all just learned something today. Those tears that are falling can wash away your darkness. A brothel or a pill is just a temporary solution. It's the tears that are the redemption. You cry for the ones you lose and the horrible things you see and hear. Then you come home and you thank your God that you have someone to come home to. Real men do cry and my John learned this the hard way, too. He suffered loss before he learned to let the pain go."

"Now, we are not going to fight. You forgive yourselves and forgive each other. We have two that are suffering and they need our love to pull through this."

I looked up. "Two?"

She nodded. "Come, we can all go. We're going to Inova Fairfax Hospital. We're going to the maternity ward."

Every one of us got into cars and followed Justine and Lucas to the hospital. Lester glared at me and got in with Bing and Trigg.

When we arrived, Justine stopped at the nurses' station on the ward and spoke to one of the nurses. "We're waiting for Dr. Jenkins and the pediatrician on duty."

In about half an hour both doctors came to meet us. Every one shook hands. Justine said, "We would all like to see the baby and could you both tell us what happened?"

Dr. Jenkins spoke first. "I'm very sorry about Stephanie. When she came in we tried to stop the birth but were unsuccessful. We tested her for the normal medical reasons for pre-term birth. I think that severe emotional stress caused this especially after what happened when she woke up." I winced.

The pediatrician spoke then. "The fetus had just entered the eighth month of gestation. It's an important month because it's when the lungs and organs finish developing so that it can live outside the womb. The baby is tiny, less than four pounds, and is struggling to breathe. We have given the necessary drugs to speed development. We just have to wait. We are doing every thing that we can.

I'll have the nurses push the incubator to the window in the baby ward. Follow me."

We waited at the window, all of us silent. A nurse came through a door pushing a little baby incubator toward the window. When she stopped I was stunned.

"You don't deserve her and you especially don't deserve this gift," Lester spat. Then he walked away.

There lay a tiny little baby. Small enough to just fit in my hand. It was a boy just two shades lighter than my own skin. He was my son. Tears started falling again and my heart felt like it was growing in my chest to allow for all the love and emotion that was filling me.

Justine took my hand, "As much as I wanted him to be a part of my John, this baby is here for a reason. I think this baby will heal much pain and many broken hearts. I have no doubt he'll make it. He is here so that all of us can go on living."

Just then the pediatrician walked up. "Are one of you the father?"

I nodded. "He's going to be a handsome baby. His eyes are closed now, but they are the brightest blue." He patted me on the shoulder. "One day at a time son." Then he walked away.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Tank and Bobby went to the hotel that Hector and Binky were staying at. Tank and Hector were going back to Trenton the next day. They were getting backed up on new security contracts. I went to the house with Justine, Lucas and Lester.

Justine went to the kitchen and began cooking. Lucas was sitting between Lester and I in the living room. It was tense.

Lester, "Thank you for looking after Steph. Can you tell me what happened before…the hospital?

He glared at me. "You should have never left. Did you honestly think that leaving her would help anything?"

"You should have seen her. She was more than fucking Wonder Woman. She was a giving loving mother to a bunch of fucked up guys and damn good at your job. She was brave like a mini-Ranger. She was trying to save a mother and a litte girl with cancer when this happened. She was way under weight for this point in her pregnancy and she'd been so tired lately. She wouldn't slow down. I think her stress and emotions finally took her down. I was with your baby when she woke up in the hospital alone. That's why I wasn't there. Justine and Lucas were on their way."

"Thank you Lester."You're my brother and I love you. Thank you for being there for Steph and my son. I didn't lose my shit in Pakistan. Tank, Bob and Ram helped me to rid this earth of some nasty scum before we came home.

I was thinking of Stephanie when I stayed. Those sadistic bastards were cutting that poor journalist's head off when the team got there. We were just a minute too late. That's how the mission had gone. We were just finding the bodies. I was with him when he died. I met his wife at the transport. She was ready to have a baby and her husband was dead. We were so close to the rest of the cell. I just couldn't leave it unfinished. I was staying in Lahore. I was hiding."

I said Lester, "I wasn't in a good place when I left. I was feeling on the fringe and she wouldn't let me get very close to her. I wanted to give her some time. You know how shocked I was when she told me she was pregnant. I was already comitted to the mission and I had to go.

You know how Stephanie is capable of bringing out some intense feelings in all men. I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't realize what I was doing and how I was doing it would effect her until it was too late. I tried to turn it around but she was scared and she wouldn't respond. Please help me to help Steph. We all love her so much." He nodded. I reached for his hand and he looked at me and took it. Then we fist bumped and hugged it out.

Just then Justine called for dinner.

"Boys, lets's just give thanks tonight that we still have two people that we love that are alive. Ranger and his boys are home and well. We will take one day at a time. With love and care they will be healthy and home with us soon. We are a family now.

**Lester's POV **

I was trying not to be angry at Ranger. I was just lost without Steph. I wanted her well and home again. She was my best friend and I loved her so much. I walked into the office the next day with my head down.

Oomph! I looked up in enough time to see a small figure falling.

I reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled. The most beautiful girl landed against my chest.

I started to speak. "Santos, get your horny paws off my sister." It was Bing.

I grinned. This is your sister? Please forgive me for almost knocking you down. I'm Lester and I just happen to be Bing's best friend and winked at him. He snorted and she giggled.

My eyes nearly crossed when I really looked at this girl. She had silky beautiful almost black raven color hair nearly to her waist. Beautiful aquamarine green eyes and the most sensuous smile.

She smiled, "Nice to meet you Lester" Then she took my hand and it was like electricity running through it. I looked in her eyes and I know she felt it too.

"What is your name beautiful?" She said, "Jasmine like the flower or the Disney character." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Your eyes are so pretty. What do you do? Where do you work?"

"I just got out of college. I studied law enforcement. I want to go to work for the FBI here in Virginia, "she said.

"That's impressive pretty girl. Do you have a boyfriend?", I asked.

Not at the moment I don't. Do you want to be my boyfriend?, she asked.

"Oh good grief", Bing, mumbled.

I beamed, Good God she was something. "Jasmine, would you consider going out with a bad boy like me?"

She smiled a big beautiful smile. "I can handle bad boys, I'm professionally trained to deal with any situation having to do with bad men. A little bad is acceptable."

I looked at Bing and he just shrugged. "If I said no, you'd both still do it. I will beat your ass if you get out of line! You keep that flag in check. My little sister is a good girl. You hear me Santos?"

"I can't hear right now. I just hear a beautiful siren by the name of Jasmine."

**Ranger's POV**

Two days later the doctor had finally agreed to let me see Steph and try to talk to her. I walked through the door and took a look at her and froze. My poor Babe. She was curled up in a ball on the bed rocking slowly.

I walked over and picked her up. She was so small and light. I sat down and placed her in my lap. "Stephanie I'm here. We have a son and he's alive and he's beautiful. I held her head up and gently kissed her. Look at me Babe. Please come back to me I need you so much."

I promise I won't hurt you or burden you again. I just want to love you and take care of you for the rest of your life. Our son needs a name and I won't do that without you. Please Babe, I love you. I won't leave you again. Our son needs you.

I turned her head back and kissed her sweet lips again. Lester was right there was no light left in her eyes. I sobbed into her hair. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I stayed in Pakistan because bad men were hurting good people. I didn't realize how much you needed me. I need you. Please forgive me, please.

A tiny voice said," Pl…ple...please don't cry. I ca…can…help…you. Are…ar…you…hurt? I…will…get…you…some…help."

I smiled at her. "I know you can help me. You're the only one that can help me. I love you so much." I hugged her and kissed her. I held her head up and looked in her eyes. "Come on Babe, let me see the light. Come back to me."

"R…anger? Is that you?"

"Yes, Babe and we have a baby boy and he's tiny but he's going to make it. You gave me a son. Thank You."

"I'm not alone?"

"No, Every one is back. Every one is safe."

"Mm…my baby?" She began to cry.

"He is tiny but so beautiful."

"He? A boy and he..he's alive?"

"Yes, he is."

"Steph, I swear as long as I live I will never leave you or hurt you again. You are my girl, my partner and my lover and there will never be another for me.

You scared me Babe." I kissed her with passion. "I thought I lost you."

She focused on my face then and said, "You didn't come home. You went to a brothel."

"Yes and no. I was still on the mission. I hid in a brothel but I didn't use them. The women hid me and were under my protection. They didn't have to take men and they protected me as well."

"It was a succesful mission except I didn't make it in time to save a journalist. He died while I was with him."

"Ranger I'm so sorry I doubted you." She touched my face.

"It's all good now. I'm going to get you out of here and take you home. I'm going to call for your doctor okay? I will only leave you for a few minutes." She nodded.

An hour later we were headed home to Justine. I had to scare the doctor into releasing her but I knew that her being with us at home was better than in a dreary white room alone.

I carried her to the bedroom and put her in the bed. We wrapped arms and legs around each other and fell into a deep sleep. We slept like the dead until almost noon time the next day.

Stephanie was the first to awake following her nose.

I followed her down the stairs to the kitchen and watched as she jumped in Lester's arms and then hugged Justine and Lucas.

Lester and I locked eyes and he nodded and smiled at me.

**Stephanie's POV**

All I remember was slowly waking up from a really bad painful dream. I had lost something precious to me and I couldn't find it. I was alone and the pain and darkness were unbearable.

I thought I heard crying and a voice asking for me. I needed to try to get to that person. It's a man's voice and I have to help him.

I began coming into the light and I thought I recognized the voice. Is that Ranger? Is he in trouble? I need to get to him.

"R…anger? You are here?"

"Yes, Babe and we have a baby boy and he's tiny but he's going to make it. You gave me a son. Thank You."

"Mm…my baby is alive?" I began to cry. My baby. That's what I had been looking for.

"Steph, I swear as long as I live I will never leave you or hurt you again. You are my girl, my partner and my lover and there will never be another for me.

You scared me Babe." He kissed me. "I thought I lost you." Oh he felt so good. Then I remembered the brothel and he didn't come home to me after his mission.

I focused on his handsome face then and said, "You didn't come home. You went to a brothel."

"Yes and no. I was still on the mission. I hid in a brothel but I didn't use them. The women hid me and were under my protection. They didn't have to take men and they protected me as well."

"It was a succesful mission except I didn't make it in time to save the life of a journalist. He died while I was with him." I had doubted him. He didn't do the things I had accused him of.

"Ranger I'm so sorry I doubted you." I touched his face.

He got the doctor to release me. I wanted to go home. I wanted to see my son. I have a son. Ranger's son.

We were both so tired. He carried me up the stairs to the bed and we held each other and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the smell of something good cooking. My stomach was growling. I kissed Ranger and ran down the stairs. I threw myself at Lester and hugged Lucas and Justine. I was so glad to be back with them.

Lester said, I'm glad your back gorgeous. It's not the same when your not around. You scared the shit out of me though and I'm not going to let you forget it missy!, he huffed and gave me a big slobbery smooch. I giggled.

"And by the way, you're smelling a little ripe this morning sweety. You better go test drive that turbo", Lester quipped. I gasped, turned red, pointed at him and smacked him.

"Oww!", he chuckled.

"Suck it up, hold your nose, whatever. I'm hungry then I'll go drive the turbo. Stupid man."

Ranger had raised an eyebrow. "What are you two talking about? What turbo? Do you have a new car?" We both looked at him and burst out laughing.

Big stupid Lester says, "It's her shower massager. She made me install one in every bathroom in the house. She was a raging hormonal terror."

This knowing smile began to spread across Ranger's face. Justine and Lucas were trying to repress grins too.

"Oh how embarrassing!" I glared at Lester. "I think we are even now!" Then every one busted out laughing.

"Let's eat. I want to go see my baby boy."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I was so nervous. I don't know anything about babies at all. Will he know I'm an inadequate mother. Is just wanting him and loving him enough? All these thoughts were running through my head.

Beside me, I think Ranger felt my anxiety. He looked at me and kissed me. "Relax Babe. He's beautiful."

The nurse took us back to a room and walked to a little incubator.

I looked inside and began to cry. "He's so tiny. I fucked up already as a mother. Oh crap, see I already said a bad word in front of him."

Ranger chuckled. "Babe, this will be a learning experience for both us. Look at how beautiful he is."

Oh, he was. He was a couple shades lighter than Ranger and then he opened his eyes for a second and they were a striking color of blue. I gasped. "Did you see that? His eyes."

He nodded. "The pediatrician was particularly impressed with those eyes."

The nurse came over and told us that we could stick our hand through and touch him. She said that our voices and the stimulation was comforting to them.

I washed my hands and I put my hand through the little hole in the side and gently touched his little chest. He was so soft and he reacted to my touch and I started talking to him. I instinctively told him that mommy couldn't wait to hold him in my arms and take him home.

I looked at Ranger. "Where is home?"

"Home for me is wherever you are. If you want to stay here that's fine. If you want to go back to Trenton, you can choose a house."

He said, "We need to give him a name Babe. Now that you've met him does anything come to mind."

"Do you mind if we give him part of Nash's name. I feel like that none of this would have been possible without him in my life. Maybe John or Jacob for his middle name?"

"I think that would be fine. I have an idea for his first name. Aaron

in Spanish means 'light bringer'. I think that's very appopriate. Aaron Jacob Manoso. Do you like that?"

"That is beautiful. Little Aaron. I love that. I kissed this man that I adored so much. I love you Carlos."

Carlos touched Aaron and talked him for a few minutes and then we went out and told Justine and Lucas the name we had chosen for him. Carlos told her what the name Aaron meant and tears rolled down her face. She hugged us both. "That is so beautiful and how appropriate for this miracle child."

Justine and Lucas took their turns visiting Aaron. We notified the staff of the name we had chosen for our baby so they could finish the birth certificate and we all went home.

Justine had planned a special dinner. She told me that Lester had told her he wanted to bring a date. I was shocked. "Really, who?"

She said it was Bing's sister. "Omigosh, you're kidding!"

We were all at the door like Grandma Mazur when Lester pulled in the drive with his date. They got out of the car. "Oh wow, She is beautiful", I said.

Justine said, "Don't they make a lovely couple."

We backed up and let them through the door. Lester beamed, "Everyone, this is Bing's sister Jasmine." She gave all of us gawkers a warm smile and said, "Very nice to meet you. Lester told me a little about you all on the way here. But, I have to say, I'm confused and fifteen minutes evidently wasn't near enough time to understand this family. He is very fond of all of you."

We all started laughing. I grabbed her hand. "Jasmine it will take a few days and we are so not the average family. Only one of us is blood related. But, there is enough love in this room to sustain a dynasty."

We ate in the dining room. Justine had outdone herself. She had made Coq au Vin with pearl onions and button mushrooms, asparagus in butter sauce and chocolate mousse. We opened bottles of red wine.

I looked at Ranger, "Think your delicate stomach can handle this big boy?"

He grinned, I'm not adverse to eating good food. I just don't imbibe too often. He kissed me passionately.

I looked up a little embarrassed. Justine, Lucas and even Lester and Jasmine were smiling. "Hehe, Uh Justine, Maybe you need to back the sexy out of your menus a little", I mumbled. Every one snickered.

Carlos and I took a bath together after dinner and the sheer pleasure of sinking into his warm comforting arms was enough to fully revive me and the past was forgiven as soon as I saw our sweet baby boy. I knew I needed him like this water and the air that I breathe. I couldn't live without him.

What was it about this man that gives me so much pleasure and so much strength? He is my best friend and has been for a long time. I loved him desperately. My life today is so much changed from a year ago. I turned and kissed him. We were tangled in each other and breathing hard and panting.

"Babe, we can't. Justine is taking you to your doctor tomorrow. Even I know we can't make love for a while."

"But?" "We'll see about what we can do tomorrow", he grinned.

"Come on blue eyes let's get dry and go to bed."

I looked at him. I really looked at him. "Carlos, I love you so much", I whispered.

"I love you too Babe. More than anything except our little Aaron. I love him equal. You did good. He's a handsome guy." He kissed me on the nose.

"Let me tuck you in beautiful Babe." He smiled a genuine smile. Not the hooded smiles and grins I was used to.

Justine and I went to my doctor the next day and she told me I was doing good and was so happy that I was back to myself. She told me no sex for at least another month though. I was embarrassed trying to raise the question of the orgasm. She grinned, "You can have an orgasm, you just can't have penetration because your still healing."

Justine gave me a knowing grin. This woman knew me like more than a mother. She never judged. I think we might be more alike than I ever imagined.

In the next couple weeks Justine and I shopped and converted the fourth bedroom into a nursery. Lester had been dating Jasmine regularly to Bing's chagrine. They were almost inseperable, like they were made for each other. It was early but, my stupid man friend was in love. I couldn't be happier for him.

That night the two came to dinner. Justine had outdone herself with spicy garlic shrimp with the buttered asparagus and my favorite pineapple upside down cake with fresh cherries. "Carlos whispered in my ear, "These are aphrodisiac foods Babe." He winked at me. I looked at him and smiled. "Can we?"

"No, but I have something else planned beautiful Steph", he whispered. My panties were gone and damn his control.

I mumbled and made a mocking face, "fucking Batman got willpower of steel."

He was staring at me with a big wolf grin on his face.

"Patience Babe."

Lucas laughed, "Did she just call you Batman?"

"Yes. That's her and her girl friends' little joke. They called me Batman and had me living in a Bat cave."

"Yep, he was mysterious, sneaky and locks never keep him out. The address on his driver's license used to be a vacant lot. He would always just walk out of the shadows and be there. Every time I got into trouble, he was just there. He's a stealthy sucker and he's got this _willpower_ of steel." I made the mocking face.

Lester hooted. "Not really Steph. He hasn't had that much willpower since he met you. He was _whipped_ the minute you stumbled into his life."

"Santos, speaking of whipped it's been a while since I've spanked your ass so watch yourself", Ranger said. Lester just chuckled.

Justine, Lucas and Jasmine laughed. Lucas said, "That must make you very good at your job and good on your missions?"

"It helps sir. I had good military training", Ranger said.

Lester said, "He has saved my ass and the boys too on several occasions. He is the best at what he does. He got our backs always." He winked at Ranger.

"You just saved your own ass a whipping just now Santos." Ranger grinned at Lester.

Under the table I took Ranger's hand and he squeezed it and smiled at me.

About an hour after we ate, Lester and Jasmine retreated to his room. The rest of us were sitting in the living room talking and in about another half an hour we were looking at each other trying to repress grins. There were sounds coming from the upstairs room. Very loud erotic sounds. Carlos grabbed my hand and Luke grabbed Justine's and we all headed upstairs to our own respective rooms.

The next morning at breakfast that stupid 80's tune the "Love Shack" was playing in my head again. Every one was quiet and trying not to grin at each other. Lester and Jasmine were making goo goo eyes.

Oh this was just weird. "Cripes, okay let's just get it out. Did every one have a good night last night and Justine you're sneaky too?" I pointed my finger at her. They all started laughing.

Lester put his arm around Jasmine and beamed.

Carlos kissed me and Lucas winked at Justine.

**Ranger's POV **

Justine and my Babe were headed to the hospital to see Aaron. Lester was going to take Jasmine home and he and Lucas were going with me to pick out a ring for my sweet Babe. I was not going to waste any more time. Aaron would be able to come home soon. I would buy her dream houses in Trenton, Texas, Miami, here. Wherever she wanted to be as long as she and my boy were with me it didn't matter.

We picked out a perfect ring with a big diamond and the sapphires that matched her beautiful eyes. I thought it would be romantic to give her the ring on a date but knowing Steph she would want to share the moment with the people she loved. I looked up and noticed Lucas taking his credit card from a clerk in the store.

I showed Justine the ring and we planned the dinner. We would have everyone there. Bing, Trigg, Binky, Lisa, Jasmine and all of us in the house. I called Tank and Bob and they were even going to drive down for the occasion and spend the night. Tank was bringing some surprises for Steph.

Justine had come up with an incredible menu of tomatoes stuffed with eggplant caponata for the appetizer, baked Greek chicken stuffed with olives, feta cheese and spinach for the entrée' and for dessert double chocolate fudge tart with strawberries. Justine was going to ruin my diet. She was an incredible cook and everything she put on the table was outstanding.

When Steph came home I told her to soak in the tub and that I had left her a gift on the bed. She came down the stairs in a little while in the blue sheath dress I had bought her with little black patent peep toe pumps and the sapphire jewelry I had bought her. She had put her hair up in a chignon and her eyes sparkled. She was a vision and I felt myself get hard as a rock. God how I loved this woman. Tonight was the night that I could have her the way I had dreamed for months now.

I was gazing at her and just then the door bell rang. I opened the door to Tank, Bobby and Lula and Grandma Mazur. Behind me Steph squeeled.

"Lula!" They both ran to each other jumping up and down. Tank and I grinned at each other and nodded.

"Damn skinny white girl you look good for just havin' a baby! I'm gonna' kick your ass though for leavin' me and Connie wonderin' what the hell happened to you! We are your girls!"

"Lula I'm so sorry. It's been"…She stuck up her hand, "I know it's been complicated." She grinned. "Tank filled me in and damn skippy it's been complicated."

"Grandma Mazur!" She hugged her. "I have missed you so much."

"Me too Stephie girl. I wish I could have been here for you."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're here now."

We all hugged each other. Lula said, "I can't wait to see little baby Batman. I bet he's somethin'."

Grandma Mazur asked, "Has he got a Batman package too?"

Steph laughed, "I don't know Grandma. Everything is tiny right now. She looked at me. "I'm sure he'll grow into his own whatever in the future." I saw Justine standing in the kitchen doorway beaming.

I hugged Tank and Bobby and whispered, "How's your packages? In one piece?" Bob said, "Well it was _touch _and go there for a few miles" and winked. I laughed.

Shortly after their arrival came Lester and Jasmine, Bing and Trigg and Binky and Lisa. Everybody was hugging and high fiving and just happy to be together.

It was time. We were about to have dessert when I got up and got down on one knee and took my Babe's hand. Everyone became silent.

"Stephanie in front of all these people that you care about I want to ask you a question." She looked shell shocked. "Will you marry me Babe? Will you be my girl for the rest of my life? Because I love you and Aaron more than anything else in this world and I can't live without you."

I opened the box and she gasped. She put her hands on my face and kissed me. "Yes Carlos, I love you! We kissed like we were ready to retreat upstairs." Everybody started clinking their glasses.

Justine said, "I would like to make a toast." Everyone became silent. "I lost a beloved son not long ago but, God and destiny has brought me a new love and a bounty of sons and daughters, a beloved grandchild and a new family. I love all of you children."

Lucas said, "Chayyim (to life)" and raised his glass.

Every one kissed and hugged. Bing and Trigg looked at each other.

"Don't event fucking think about it Trigg", Ron said. Grandma Mazur winked at them and they grabbed each other and hugged hard. We all started laughing.

Just then Lucas got up. I don't want to to take away from this wonderful moment in time for Carlos and Stephanie. But, I was moved by the love that you all share for one another. So I bought a ring for my own beloved and I would also like to ask her to be my wife. Then he got down on his knee and presented a whopper of a diamond to our adopted mother Justine. She beamed and kissed him. "Of course, I love you my Lucas. Are you going to be able to get up dear?"

"I might need a little help my sweetheart." Every one laughed.

When we got to our bedroom Carlos grinned, "Babe we are going to do this and it is going to be the best ever. I love you."

She sighed. "I love you beautiful man." We made love half way through the night then sated, fell into a deep contented sleep.

TBC-


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Crank this chapter up with the Nickelback song "Gotta be Somebody" playing. It wil enhance the wedding scenario! **

**Guests POV**

Six months later, the Burg dream wedding of the decade was taking place at St. Mary's Cathedral in Trenton. A procession beginning with four mounted New Jersey state troopers on Clydesdale horses led the way to the cathedral followed by four black stretch limousines. People and reporters filled the streets on both sides.

The first limousine stopped in front of the cathedral and six handsome men dressed in black tuxedos with tails emerged and entered into the church.

The second limousine arrived and a large family emerged.

The third limousine stopped and a smaller family emerged and little elderly lady was carrying a small baby boy dressed in a tiny little black tuxedo.

The last limousine stopped and three women dressed in white emerged and three women dressed in periwinkle blue satin gowns emerged. All of the women were carrying bright colorful bouquets of fresh flowers with long colorful ribbons cascading.

The church was overflowing. Half were beloved friends and family and the rest were Burg gossipers and reporters. This was the day of the unusual nuptials of the famous "Bombshell Bounty Hunter". There would be famous people at this wedding. It was news.

Three handsome proud men stood at the head of the cathedral near the priest dressed in bright purple gold and white robes.

Just then the rich sound of the church's organ sounded and a rich soulful male voice began singing followed by a chorus. It was Stephen Stills, friend of Dusty and the band, singing "Church (Part of Someone)."

A little girl with very short curly brown hair came down the aisle dropping little flower petals along the way. She was wearing a dress like one of her favorite book characters, Amelia Bedilia and she was going to eat cake today. All of the delicious cake she wanted.

A smiling Mary Lou and Bobby Brown came down the aisle first and parted at the front of the church and went to the end of the wedding party line. Next down the aisle were Ron Bing and Connie. The last in the party were Tank and Lula. As they took their places in the wedding party line everyone turned to the back of the church.

The first bride down the aisle was Justine Nash in a white sheath with three quarter sleeves and a deep v-neck and a white flower in her hair. When she stopped at the front of the church Lucas stepped out of line and took her hand and gently kissed it and they moved to make room for the next bride.

A beautiful Jasmine with bright aqua eyes entered the church in a mermaid style white satin and lace gown with a small train. Her hair was down the way Lester liked it and her veil was the length of her train but simple. Guests gasped at her beauty and a waiting Lester beamed. "Eat your hearts out boys. That is my woman," he mumbled. Bing mumbled, "You better keep her happy or I'll kick your ass brother." He grinned at Lester.

Jasmine arrived at the front of the church and the priest placed Jasmine's hand in Lester's and they moved next to Lucas and Justine.

The last bride entered the cathedral with a beaming father at her arm. She was glowing, dressed in a white strapless A-line gown and long train with beads and pearls on the bodice. Her hair was up and her short veil was beaded and she was adorned with the blue sapphires her lover had given her. Her bright glowing blue eyes found the one she was looking for and she gave him a loving smile. They locked eyes. His eyes twinkled. "I'm a lucky man indeed," he thought and reached out his hand for her…

**The end of this story**

Here is the beautiful picture done my Michael Mancuso of the Times of Trenton. The mounted troopers are real:

the-times/2012/03/blue_mass_at_st_marys_cathedra_ Look under Michael Mancuso photos.

The anthem for this story is definitely Nickelback's "Gotta be Somebody." It applied to all these wonderful characters that I loved so much. Bless you all for reading.


End file.
